Downsides of Fame
by sillypanda16
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Rush She was tired of faking a smile and pretending everything was fine. Nothing was fine. Will her friends and family be able to help her recover?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Victor's POV

I heard an ear piercing scream coming from the girl's room, specifically Amber Millington's. Trudy and the rest of the kids ran to find Amber in the bathroom. I

moved her to the side to see Nathalia on the cold, tile bathroom floor not moving. "Someone call 999!" I shouted at them. "The ambulance is on its way and the

paramedics told me to make sure she's breathing." Trudy told him. "Who knows CPR?" I asked them in panic. Fabian rushed over to the unconscious young girl

and performed CPR, however she wasn't responsive. "Is Nina dead?" Amber asked with fear stricken eyes, tears forming in everyone's eyes.

Fabian's POV

We heard sirens blaring and Luke carried Nina outside. We all followed and the paramedics placed her on the gurney and an oxygen mask on her. "How long

was she unconscious?" One paramedic asked. "We don't know but less than 3 hours." Amber told the paramedic. I was in shock and I wasn't listening. "She

overdosed on sleeping pills." Another paramedic said, running out of the house with the pill bottle in a clear bag. Luke and Trudy got into the ambulance with

Nina. "I'll drive half of you and the others take the cab!" Eddie got into his car and we called a cab. "Please follow that ambulance!" Mara told the driver. "Why

would Nina do this?" Mara asked. "I don't know." I said softly. Joy, Jerome, and Victor got out of the car to see the paramedics rushing Nina into the emergency

room. Everyone followed them and a nurse advised us to stay in the waiting room. "I called Nina's family, they're on their way." Trudy told us.

3rd POV

The 9 teens sat in the waiting room with their housemother and caretaker. Amber and Fabian were no astonished that they had a blank look on their faces.

The strong headed Goth Patricia shedding tears as Eddie comforted her. Alfie biting his nails with is eyes widen in fear. Jerome's lips were set in a thin line, not

saying a word. Joy and Mara took deep breaths as they wracked their brain for an answer to this situation. Luke fumbled with his phone, debating whether or

not to call Niall.

Luke's POV

Is Nina going to die? I need to tell Niall. He needs to know this! I finally got up from the seat and called Niall.

Niall's POV  
Zayn and Perrie were staying at my flat since their flat had a little rat problem. I was sleeping in my bed when my phone rang. "Who the hell is calling me at

midnight?" I thought and picked up my phone. "Niall, you need to come here now." Luke sounded worried and panicked. "What's wrong?" "Nathalia is in the

hospital." Luke forced out. "I'll be there." My phone fell out of my hand and I composed myself. I changed into quickly and took my phone and car keys. When I

ran out of my room, Zayn and Perrie weren't sleeping but watching TV. "Where're you going mate?" Zayn asked me. "Nathalia's in the hospital." I slipped on my

shoes and they instantly got up. "We're coming with you."

Kendall's POV

Carlos, Logan, James, Katie, Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin, Mom, and I were in the private jet flying to St. Mary's Hospital in Liverpool. "I knew something like this would

happen!" I let tears escape my eyes and Katie was sobbing. Gustavo was silent and everyone was worried to death about Nathalia. The plane landed and we

walked out of the airport without fans spotting us. "Please hurry!" Kelly told our driver as we drove as fast as the driving limit to the hospital.

Perrie's POV

We finally got to the hospital, but had to wait in the waiting room. There we saw her housemates waiting too. "Why is Nathalia in the hospital?" "How badly is

she hurt?" Niall asked Luke and the housemates. "Nina overdosed on sleeping pills." Luke said his voice cracking. Niall let out a shaky breath and Zayn tried to

clam him down. "This is my entire fucking fault!" Niall cried as he buried his face into his hands. Then I spotted Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan with Nat's

mom and sister. "Where is my daughter?" Mrs. Knight asked us. In that moment, a doctor came out and told us the news. "Who is Nathalia Knight's guardian?"

He asked at the huge group. "I'm her mother." Mrs. Knight was led away by the doctor. "Please move Nathalia to a private room and make sure nobody takes

pictures." I assumed her producer say to the nurse.

Katie's POV  
"Nathalia attempted suicide by swallowing an entire bottle of sleeping pills." "She's still unconscious but they got the pills out of her system. If she wasn't

found when she was, Nathalia could have died." Mom told me. "Nat attempted to kill herself?" That question was on everyone's minds. "The kids should go

home; you shouldn't stay here all night." Kelly told Nat's housemates. "We're not leaving until we see Nina." They all said, standing up against the adults.

Carlos's POV

Kelly was busy talking on the phone while most of us were balling our eyes out. "Someone took a picture of Nathalia in the emergency room!" "Stop the press

and everything before this gets out." Griffin ordered Kelly. If this got out, Nat would… "Can we see Nina?" Amber asked with the rest of the housemates. "4 at

once and you can't stay for more than 5 minutes." The nurse told them. Kelly, Griffin, Katie, and Mom went first. Several minutes passed and they came out with

pained expressions on their faces. Kendall, James, Logan, and I went into the room. Nathalia looked so sick and thin. It took all our strength to not cry. An hour

passed and everyone saw Nina. "Why are you here?" James asked Niall. "I called him." Luke called me. "Why?" "Can someone monitor Nathalia?" He asked the

nurse that was staying with us. "Yes one person can." "Can Niall monitor Nathalia?" Luke asked us for permission. This dumbfounded everyone, but Zayn and

Perrie. "Please?" Luke pleaded. "Okay then." Mrs. Knight gave Niall permission and he entered the room.

Niall's POV

I sat on a stool beside the bed. My princess looked so vulnerable. She was now in a hospital gown and her hair was loose. Her complexion was pale; her lips

were blue and chapped. I held her hand in mine and they were cold, too cold. My eyes examined her wrists and saw the saw white scars. Some were fresh, still

pink. My heart broke in half. My princess shouldn't be here, in a hospital bed, unconscious, and admitted for a suicide attempt. This is my entire fault! If I was

there for her, she wouldn't have resorted to harming herself!

Joy's POV

"Nina was so happy!" I cried out and everyone heard me. "She was, but I guess it was all an act." Perrie said as she sat down next to me. I noticed Luke,

Griffin, Gustavo, Kelly, Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall, and Zayn deep in a serious conversation.

Logan's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Luke and Griffin explained to us that the relationship was all a contract. "How could you blackmail our sister into signing a

damn contract?" Carlos shouted at Griffin. "I only came up with the idea, Management did everything else." "I'm sincerely sorry, I'll fire them immediately.

"Nathalia still loves Niall." Luke told us. "And Niall still loves Nathalia." Zayn piped in. "You created the contract, which means you can also break it." I said using

my brain. "Yeah." "Roque Records will give out a statement that the breakup was mutual and it stemmed from a great friendship." "Management was getting all

in Nathalia's head and she was really stressed out." Luke added in. "Griffin, if you overwork my daughter ever again, I will not hesitate to…" "Mrs. Knight, dogs,

Zayn, Luke I promise that this will never happen again." Griffin reassured us. "What are we going to tell Nat's house mates?" Kendall asked, pointing to her

friends. "We tell them the truth, but make then swear to not tell another soul." Kelly then walked over to them.

Amber's POV

Kelly told us about Luke and Nina. It was too much to take in, for one night. "Wow." "Guys, its 2 AM." Eddie told us. "We should leave and come back

tomorrow." Trudy stated. We all nodded and stood up. "We'll give you updates on Nathalia!" Katie shouted as we left the building. That night not a single

person got a proper good night's sleep. Our minds preoccupied with Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James's POV  
Niall was monitoring Nina and she hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said that she should wake up today. Katie managed to stop crying and is now sleeping at the hotel. Griffin feels guilty about the whole situation. Perrie left since she had an album signing. Niall hasn't left Nat's side. Luke's been helping Niall and staying calm. The guys and I are in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Nathalia to wake up. Gustavo and Kelly have been working hard at making sure nothing leaks about this. "Nathalia was supposed to be in LA today for the Frozen movie premier." Kelly says as we wait in the waiting room. "This is our entire fault!" "If we let her stay in the Palm Woods with us instead of here, she wouldn't have ended up like this." I say, as I clench my fist. "We're all going to help Nathalia get better and…" Carlos went on. Kendall and Logan weren't saying anything.

Luke's POV

Amber, Alfie, Joy, Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia visited Nathalia at the hospital. "Fabian and Mara are at the house, researching stuff." Eddie told me with a sad expression. "Can we see her?" Jerome asked me softly. I opened the door to let them in. "Niall?" He was in the same spot as he was a day ago. "You should take a break." I told him and he nodded his head and left the room. The bright, lively girl I came to know was now in a hospital bed; looking so fragile and weak. "When will she wake up?" Joy asked, holding Nat's cold hands. "She should today." I replied, my eyes not leaving my best friend.

Zayn's POV  
I got Niall out of the hospital, for he hasn't left Nathalia. "Eat something, get changed, and then go back." I tell him as I drive him to his flat. "I told Liam, Harry, Louis, and Eleanor." "They're going to visit today." Niall doesn't reply, just staring out the window.

Niall's POV  
After doing what Zayn asked, we drove back to the hospital. At the entrance of the hospital were reporters, with their cameramen. "Crap." Zayn mutters and his warm brown eyes dart from the reporters to the door. "Well, we're going in!" Zayn grabs my arm and drags me from the sea of reporters and into the building. Security blocks them and we get Princess's room. Luke explained to me that their whole relationship was fake, just a contract. This must have stressed out Nathalia out a lot. We open the door to see Luke sitting beside her. "Her friends left." I brush out a piece of her wavy brown hair away from her face. "I think we all need to talk." I tell Luke and everyone is at the hotel. I left Zayn to monitor my princess.

Gustavo's POV

Niall, Luke, Katie, Griffin, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and I were sitting at a table in Kendall's suite room. Niall told us about all the hate, the cruel tweets, and hate mail Nathalia received. Mrs. Knight explained that Nathalia admitted to her that she cut herself. "We had a meeting with Management and they were screaming at each other and arguing. Nathalia was taken out of the room after that." We all listened to every detail Luke said. "Then she got worried since her friends were fighting with her about our relationship, comparing to Niall's and it was getting to her. The contract was to be a couple, but we weren't fooling her friends." "During dinner, she wouldn't even finish half her plate, and I think this has been going on since she returned for school." Luke finished and I tried to understand everything. "The doctor says that once Nathalia wakes up, she will be on suicide watch, and then they'll diagnose her." Kendall sighs and everyone has a gloomy expression. "Our job is going to be to help her get better and fire that Management team!" Mrs. Knight looks straight at Griffin. A phone rings, which makes us all pause. Niall takes the call and his eyes widen. "Nathalia is awake!" We all get up and rush back to the hospital.

Kendall's POV  
Mom, Katie, Carlos, Logan, James, and I walk into the room. My younger sister is lying in bed, clutching the blanket. Her knuckles are turning white as her grip tightens. "I shouldn't be here…" Her words shock through my thoughts and my eyebrows cease into a frown at them. Her dull green eyes wander around the room looking terrified almost and they can't seem to focus on one thing. "Why am I still here?" A lone tear flows down her face. Seeing my baby sister like this breaks my heart. A male doctor motions us out. In the hallway he tells us his plan for Nathalia. "She will be on suicide watch for 2 days, we will diagnose her, and talk with a psychiatrist." He says, his eyes sympathetic.

Nina's POV  
_I shouldn't be here… _Is the only thing in my mind. "I failed." I whisper to myself as I hug my knees to my chest. _They should have left me to die! I'm worthless! There's no reason I should be alive! _

**Worst chapter ever! I'm so sorry I won't be updating until the weekends! I'm super busy with school and haven't been getting much sleep so I'm pooped! The Next chapter will have Niall and nina moments! Remember this is the SEQUEL to Big Time Rush, so you have to read that first to understand this! Panda Out! ^~^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jerome's POV

We got a call from Kendall that Nina woke up. It was around seven in the evening. I

grabbed my jacket and we all drove to the hospital. Kelly had to pull us from the hoards

of fans and paparazzi at the entrance. Everyone was in the crowded hospital suite.

Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, Griffin, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Luke,Kelly, Niall, Zayn, and us.

"We're so glad you're alive, we thought we lost you!" Amber said loudly and wrapped

her arms around the Nina's thin, bony body. Nina's actions surprised us when Nina tore

Amber's arm away from her. Amber had a dumbfounded look on her face. "You should

have left me there to die!" Nina's hoarse voice rips through the silence. "What do you

mean?" Mrs. Knight asks weakly, while we all stare at Nina in confusion. "Why do you

think I took those pills for?" "To die!" "Why did you guys have to fuck things up for me!"

"You should have done a favor and left me!" Nina rips the IV out of arm, sending drips of

blood flying. Nina was struggling to get off the bed, using all the strength in herself. It

was evident in her struggle due to her trembling arms. Nina manages to get up even

though she can barely walk, and all we can do is watch. Her red bloodshot eyes are set on

us as she makes her way toward us. "I'm supposed to be dead." "Nathalia, don't say

that." Kelly tells Nina in a shaky voice. "If you died, we would..." James' eyes were teary

and he quickly wipes away a tear. "You would what?" Nina's voice becomes louder with

every word. "You would have to clean up all the messes I made, somehow explain to the

media why I died, explain the picture of me in the hospital, Luke would have to pretend to

mourn my death, then you will all move on!" "Everything I do is another mess, another

scandal, more dirt for the reporters! I'm worthless, all I am is another spoiled,

drunk popstar! Niall, what are you even doing here? I'm a terrible role model and

everyone would be glad that I'm gone." None of us moved a single limb. "Why did you

want to die?" Niall asks the question, we all wanted to ask. "I will tell you guys why." "For

months, I had to put on my mask and act like I had the best life. Management would

scold me for every scandal, photo, and even if I didn't smile for the cameras. Paparazzi

following me everywhere, and Directioners sending me hate, and stuff about Niall. Having

to be in a fake relationship. My friends asking me questions like probing interviewers,

wanting to know more about my private life! All my secrets are out for the world to hear. I

have no privacy at all. My family is an ocean away but I chose this! I should be able to

handle everything but I can't! I'm supposed to be used to everything, but it's too hard.

What to know my secret?" Nina held out her wrists for us to see. White and pink scars

covered her wrists. "I cut myself!" Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. "But

I had to keep it all in! I didn't even know who I could trust anymore! All that with a

broken heart! I hate you, Niall but i missedyou so much! I felt so pathetic for missing you.

Put yourself in my shoes! Harry understands the pressure of everything, so I hung out

with him,as a friend. Next day, there's rumors that I'm sleeping with him! I know i cost

the band their image and I'm sorry. I'm a mess and I'm supposed to be dead!" Nina falls

to ground, hiding her face while she sobs. Her body wrecks with every heart breaking

cry. Nurses and doctors come into the room and help her up. "Please leave, you can't be

here right now." A nurse says to us and escorts us out of the room. Patricia stares at the

door until it shuts.

Alfie's POV

Mara, Fabian, Amber, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, and I sat in the waiting room. I couldn't

understand the pressure Nina was in. Nina was right, we would never understand. "Nina's

been holding this all in." I mumbled, yet nobody responded. "Is there anything we can do

to help her?" Eddie asks Nina's mom. Mrs. Knight approaches us and sighs. "Nathalia is in

a very dark place right now, also she's stressed out, sleep deprived, and exhausted."

"Nathalia exploded because she kept everything inside." "What's going to happen to

Nina?" Amber asks her, nervously. "Nathalia is staying in the hospital for a few more days,

then the doctor will decide where she will go." "Go where?" I ask, facing her. "Nathalia's

not in the state to just go back. Griffin, Gustavo, Kelly, and I are going to meet with the

psychiatrist of this hospital and decide whether, Nathalia goes home, school, or to a

treatment center." Mrs. Knight told us with a gentle voice.

Trudy's POV

The kids came home with grim faces. They didn't say a word and just trudged to their

rooms to sleep. They must have gotten bad news about Nathalia. Oh, I hope she

recovers.

Luke's POV

If I only known about Nat hurting herself, I could have helped her like Ashton. Ashton

used to cut himself, so he always wears his bracelets. Calum, Michael, and I helped

Ashton through the hate and got him better. Now Ashton is Ashton. The funny, cheery,

and loud guy with a smile on his face everyday.

3rd POV

Everyone who witnessed Nathalia's meltdown were ridden with so much guilt. The broken

18 year old's friends felt guilty and ashamed that they weren't helping their best friend

but breaking her. Mrs. Knight kept thinking how terrible of a mother she was. Carlos,

James, Logan, and Kendall were trying their best not to lose it. Kelly did her best to clear

the rumors of Nathalia's hospital emergency and told the media that the young star was

too sick to attend the Frozen movie premier. Griffin fired the Management team and is

currently working to find the a better replacement. Katie went to bed, crying about her

older sister. Gustavo planned a Big Time Rush break till Nathalia gets better. The One

Direction lads heard of the articles, headlines, and gossip channels all talking about

Nathalia's hospital emergency. Rushers and Directioners were freaking about the rumors

and worried about their common star.

Nina's POV

I opened my eyes to see Niall. His beautiful blue eyes looking into my green ones.

"Princess." Niall was holding my hand, his hands were warm and comforting. He was in a

black jacket, light grey tee, black jeans, and grey sneakers. "I'm not your princess." "I

can't be your princess." I whispered to him. "I hope Barbara makes you laugh and smile."

I wasn't his princess anymore. "Barbara and I are only friends, you're my princess."

"You're the princess I been waiting for my whole life. I lost you once, I lost you for good

almost, but I'm never losing you again. It hurt too much and i want you to know that I'm

going to be by your side through everything." Niall kissed my forehead, but I continued to

remain blank and empty. Before going to bed, a nurse came into the room to take my

vitals. She left and closed the door. Niall fell asleep, while sitting beside my bed. I stared

out the window and I took in the darkness. Due to my sleepless nights, I grown fond the

dark. Not complete darkness but dark with moonlight shining through. Night like these

were when I was distracted from my gloomy mind. My mind and thoughts are so

depressing, sad, and unavoidable. I just wanted to escape it all.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time! I was so tired and busy. I have school tomorrow, so I won't be able to update soon. Sorry for this short chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Even though it's pretty short, I really like this chapter. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Self harm and depression are serious issues that should be more talked about. If you're suffering with depression or self harm, please get help. I did and I'm so glad I got help. It was the best decision, I ever made. Panda Out! ^~^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amber's POV  
It's Tuesday now and Nina is still in the hospital. Today was November 28, 2013. The day Big Time Rush was formed. 4yearsofBTR was trending worldwide on

all social media sites. School ended, so I was in my room doing homework. My best friend in the whole world was depressed and we didn't even know.

Harry's POV

Zayn told Louis, Liam, and I about Luke and Nathalia's contract. We were at Niall's flat, trying to comfort Niall. Nathalia couldn't have ay visitors for the whole

day. "I told you so, would be inappropriate right now, Harry." Liam read my mind and I nodded. Louis turned on the TV to see a picture of Nathalia rushed into

the hospital, with the headline. Big Time Rush's Nathalia Knight Suicide Attempt Failed!

**"Nathalia Knight was rushed to St. Mary's Hospital in Liverpool, England. The 18 year old star overdosed on sleeping pills as a suicide attempt. The BTR **

**member has a history of self harm. Her fellow band members, manager, producer, Luke Hemmings, and One Direction were pictured leaving the hospital **

**with teary eyes. Stay tune for more news on Nathalia Knight!" **

"The whole bloody world knows about her suicide attempt!" Zayn clenched his fist and released. "Nathalia has a whole of tests and examinations. She's going

to get diagnosed today." Niall said softly, as he turned off the TV. "Today is BTR's 4th year anniversary and the Rushers are dying." Louis read a tweet from

Twitter. "I hope the guys are okay." Niall stated as we all worried about Nathalia.

Nina's POV

Today is Big Time Rush's 4th anniversary. I made another huge mess. I bet everyone hates me more now! "Nathalia." A voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up

to see a group of doctors and two nurses. First, a nurse weighed me, checked my height, and then drew some blood with a syringe. The two nurses escorted

me to a room for a diagnosis.

Katie's POV  
Mom didn't want me missing school, so she sent me back to LA with Kelly. "How can Mom do this to me?!" "My older sister in is in the hospital and I can't even

stay with her!" I was furious with Mom for sending me back home. _Sis, please get better. _I thought as I dozed off on the long plane ride.

Carlos's POV

Gustavo gave us permission to be in the room when the doctor told us Nathlia's test results. Griffin rushed the hospital so we can get faster results. We were

all sitting at a table waiting for her doctor to arrive. The door opened and a tall man came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson." He shook our hands and sat down with a

file in hand. "Nathalia''s been diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder. Depression is a common, but serious illness. Nathalia's is dangerously underweight for

her age. She has to gain at most 20 pounds to get to the average weight. Her tests show that she's been under great levels of stress, lack of sleep, and her

weight loss is due to her absent appetite. We'll start her on some antidepressants and she'll have another checkup in a week. Therapy sessions twice a week

starting this week." I understood what the doctor was saying and hopefully Nathalia would get better. "How can we help her?" The guys and I ask in union.

"Well, she's going to need the support and love of her loved ones, but don't suffocate her." "When Nathalia is at home, please keep an eye on her." "Nathalia's

is getting discharged today?" Gustavo asked, and the doctor nodded his head. We all smiled at the doc and thanked him. "Where is Nathalia going to be

staying?" James asks Mrs. Knight. "Home at the Palm Woods." "I decided that Big Time Rush should take a break while Nathalia receives treatment." Griffin

spoke with authority. "First, we need to untangle the wad of rumors and see what we're going to announce to the media." "Not the best 4th year

anniversary." Gustavo sighed and looked at his lap. Kendall, Logan, James, and I got out of the seats and stood up. "We all have to work together to help

Nathalia recover." We told the adults. "Nathalia was broken by the constant attention, spotlight, paparazzi, and the fame. She needs to get away from that

during her recovery." The adults gave questioning looks toward Logan. "We all want Nathalia to get better and be happy. So we have to let Niall be with

Nathalia." Kendall explained. "Somehow we have to clean up the rumors and announce a breakup between Nathalia and Luke." We crossed our arms and

firmly told them. "Okay then." Griffin said and we followed him out the room.

Nina's POV  
Hospital tastes like crap, so I haven't even touched my tray of food. Even if it was Nandos, I wouldn't feel like eating it. My stomach roared like a lion, telling me

to eat but I just wasn't hungry. "Nathalia, you're getting discharged today." The kind nurse told me as she helped me out of bed. I got out of my hospital gown

and into fresh clothes that were next to my bed. Sweatpants, a long sleeve, a hoodie, and my Uggs.

Luke's POV  
My manager wanted me to come back to Sydney today. I planned on leaving after saying goodbye to Nat. I didn't know if Nathalia would be mad or sad that I

had to leave. Mrs. Knight and the mates were carrying Nat's things as Nathalia walked behind them. "Nathalia, I have to go back." I whispered to my best

friend, pulling her in for a hug. "Bye." She said ever so softly and they all waved goodbye as I ran out of the hospital and into the car.

Kendall's POV  
Harry contacted me to tell us about the news being all over the magazines, TV, and all over social media along with our 4th year anniversary. We were

bombarded with questions when we left the hospital. During the car ride to Nathalia's house, it was silent you could hear a pin drop. "I'm sorry." Nathalia says

with a monotone voice. Her eyes are empty as they stare out the window.

Mara's POV

Big Time Rush and Nina's mother was packing Nina's stuff. We all watched them, pack p our best friend's belonging. "Is Nathalia leaving for good?" Amber

asked.

**Hope you enjoy! Panda Out! ^~^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kendall's POV

Before we could answer, Griffin entered the room. "We haven't discussed this yet, Mrs.

Knight." He then motioned my mom to the door and they walked out to discuss whether

or not Nathalia would be staying here or return home. I thought the obvious answer was

to have her home with us. "Nathalia hasn't been home in over two years! As her mother, I

say she stays home while receiving her treatment!" We heard her shout at Griffin.

"Nathalia got diagnosed with Depression." Logan told them with a shaky voice. Mom and

Griffin were still talking outside and they returned. "Then why isn't Nina in rehab?" Mara

asked. "Nina's been under a lot of stress, she hasn't been sleeping, and sending her to

rehab wouldn't help her greatly." "What's that's supposed to mean?" Alfie frowned in

confusion. "Nina needs help from her family and we're going to help her recover."Logan

explained to Nathalia's housemates. "Nathalia is staying in school here." Griffin came in

with my fuming mom. "Nathalia's well being is first and school doesn't even matter! She

needs to stay at the Palm Woods with us!" "Nathalia is going to stay here and receive

therapy." Griffin stated firmly. "We just want the best for Nathalia." "So is Nina staying?"

Joy ask, as the other have anxious faces. Griffin nodded and we started unpacking her

stuff.

Niall's POV

Nathalia got discharged from the hospital and there were photos all over Twitter. A news

article was released from BBCN about Nathalia and her diagnosis. I saw her last tweet

and it was basically her goodbye. I couldn't be seen with Nathalia until Luke and Nathalia

were broken up, but due to the Rushers freaking out. Gustavo needs time to announce

the breakup. I noticed alot of Directioners sending support to Rushers. Ever since Nathalia

and I broke up, our fan bases have been uniting to get us back together. Ahh, the power

of the fans.

Katie's POV

Kelly babysat me while the others were still in London. "Sis is coming home right?" I

asked Kelly after she hung up from a call with Griffin. "Nathalia is staying in school."

"What!" I raised my hands in the air in disbelief. "She's staying in school, her psychiatrist

recommended that she stayed in school as a routine." "Nathalia needs reassurance and

coming home after staying in school for two years is going to feel unusual." I didn't

understand why my sister wasn't staying with us.

Patricia's POV

"Nina isn't leaving." Eddie sighed as we all sat down in the lounge. "But isn't Nina mad at

us?" Amber asked quietly. Then Trudy and Griffin came to talk to us about Nina.

Nina's POV

I was currently in the hotel room with the guys. "You're returning to school and the band

is going to take a break, so don't worry about a thing." James said, giving me a hug. I

nodded, lost in my mind. "You're going to get better, you just have to start believing it."

Carlos smiled weakly. That night, they left and I returned to the house. Jerome, Trudy,

Joy, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Mara, Amber, Alfie, and even Victor welcomed me back with

open arms. Amber was cautious around me, watching my every move. I bet Trudy told

her to keep an eye on me.

I'm numb to everything. Everything is bland and dull, nothing's eccentric and exciting anymore. There's no meaning behind everything. But if I feel so empty, why do I feel so many emotions. Will I ever be happy again? The entire world knows that I attempted suicide. I ruined the band.

THE NEXT DAY

Trudy's POV

All the the kids sat at the breakfast table except Nathalia. She needs some sleep and rest.

I gave Nathalia's medicine to her and fixed some food for her. "Nathalia, you have to eat."

I tried coaxing her into eating her breakfast. She shook her head and I left the food on

her bedside table. I knew that Nathalia could overcome her Depression, she is a strong girl.

Eddie's POV

Even the kids at school were talking about Nina, they read the newspaper. "But the weird

thing is that Niall visited Nina in the hospital and they broke up!" I heard freshman gossip

in the halls. "But where is she?" Her fans and the media didn't know where she was!

"Eddie, we should talk to Nina. I feel like we should apologize." Patricia told me and the

others. We were all relieved that Nina was staying with us but constantly worried. Once

we all got home, Patricia and I went to her room. Nina was sitting in bed, hugging her

knees to her chest. Her face buried in her knees. We quickly left the room and warned the

guys. "Mara and I researched about Depression and we have to let her know, we here for

her." Fabian announced. "You kids should be doing your homework instead of chit

chatting!" Victor sneered at us and we scurried to our rooms to work on our homework.

AN: I really want your thoughts on where this story is going. Nina is slowly going to recover with the help of Niall, the Anubis gang, and her family. There will be a Niall/Nina moment in the next chapter and enjoy! I'm finally in Winter a Break which means more updates! Please tell me your thoughts and Panda Out! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry's POV

I was scrolling through my Twitter feed and everyone was talking about Nat. Hash tag staystrongNathalia was trending worldwide and there were fans

becoming suspicious of Niall. Niall did confirm that he and Barbara were only friends in an interview. Since there were photos of Niall leaving the hospital with

teary eyes, Rushers and Directioners were getting excited. BBCN and Sugarscape had articles all over the internet about her suicide attempt. However

Sugarscape wrote an article about Nat seeing Niall behind Luke's back. "It's all Management's fault!" I grumbled as I slammed my phone onto the table. Our

Management always got on _my_ case about everything because of all those scandals. I couldn't even imagine how harshly Management must have treated

Nathalia.

Nina's POV

I managed to get out of bed and go to school this morning. _I was a ghost, walking the hallways. _The students were whispering about me. I skipped lunch and

sat with my friends. It was awkward; I could tell they were being careful. "We should get to class." Joy broke the silence and we entered class. Throughout the

lesson, I was so sleepy. My antidepressants made me drowsy. Although they made me drowsy, I couldn't sleep at night. I didn't have to force smiles, fake

laughs, or put on my mask anymore. Today afterschool, I have my first session with a therapist.

Niall's POV

I wasn't sure if Nathalia was at school or not, so I went to see her afterschool. The chilly London air made me shiver as I checked my surroundings for any paps

or reporters. I quickly rang the bell and waited a minute. "Oh, Niall." Trudy smiled at me and invited me in. "I was wondering if I could see Nathalia?" I asked

her. "Nathalia has somewhere to go." "Oh, is she upstairs?" I asked, I was desperate to see my princess. The raven haired housemother nodded and I walked

upstairs. I opened the door and Nathalia putting on her jacket. She had on black converse, black jeans, and an acid wash jacket. "Hi." I walked toward her.

"Can we talk?" I asked the girl I fell in love with a year ago, standing before me. Her dry lips were set in a thin line and she nodded. "Big Time Rush is taking a

break, huh?" My princess didn't respond. "My mom told me you never left my side at the hospital." "I was so worried about you." "Thank you for being there,

but if you think we're getting back together; we're not." She spoke softly, her eyes glued to her fidgety hands. "I love you and I know you love me too." I

cupped her face in my hand, so our eyes were meeting. Her expressive green eyes were now sad and dreary. "I- I have to go or I'll be late." Before she could

walk out on me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and held my princess tight.

Nina's POV

I let out a small gasp when Niall pulled me into his arms. _His hugs. I missed his hugs, he would hold me in his strong arms and all my worries were gone. _But it was

different this time. "I'm going to help you get through this." Niall whispered in my ear. "I promise…"

Niall finally let go and we walked downstairs. "You should go before anyone sees you." I told him and I left with my two bodyguards, Sam and Jeff. They drove

me to my session and I entered the building.

Dr. Kepner's POV

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kepner your therapist." I smiled at my new client. Nathalia sat down in the chair in front of me. "I'm going to ask you a few questions if you don't

mind." The young girl nodded and I cleared my throat. I had a pen and paper in hand.

Nina's POV

My eyes were trained on her shaggy, white rug since I was trying to avoid eye contact. "What caused you to receive therapy?" "I tried to kill myself." I frowned

as I told the redheaded doctor. "Why did you want to kill yourself?" I stayed silent, my eyes wandering around the room. "You don't have to say anything if you

don't to." "How are you feeling at the moment?" "Tired." I answered. She wrote everything down and kept asking me questions. She closed the pen with the

cap and folded her hands. The session ended and Sam picked me up. Jeff was in the car. I had on my sunglasses as I got into the car.

James's POV  
The boys and I were kind of at a stand still with our career not only because we didn't have Nathalia with us but because we were in the process of deciding

what to do with our management legally. It wasn't easily done without Nat's opinion but we had to act on her behalf. We were furious for what had gone on

and we couldn't imagine seeing ourselves continue on with the same management team that we had. So they were fired. Words were thrown, lawyers brought

in and contracts thrown out but we didn't back down. There was no chance in hell any of us would work with them again after what they had done to Nathalia

and had initially brought Nat to do with her life.

Amber's POV  
Nina came back home before dinner from her session. "Nina, how was it?" I asked my BAF, when she entered the room. "It was fine." Nina quickly changed out

of her clothes in baggy sweats. I motioned Mara, Joy, and Patricia into the room. Nina came back and took out her homework. "Do you need any help with

that?" Mara asked Nina at the sight of her Calculus textbook. "No thanks." Nina started doing her homework. "Nina, can we talk?" Joy asked, all of sitting

around the room. "Looks like everyone wants to talk to me." We all moved closer to Nina and sheepishly smiled at her. "We're all here for you. Us, the boys,

Trudy, and even Victor. We love you." All of us broke down and let the tears flow out. "Haven't you thought of your fans, family, and us? How the entire world

would have mourned for your death. Nina, you're an international popstar!" I handed around a box of tissues and Mara blew her nose into the tissue. "The

Sisterhood!" We all shouted and beamed. We engulfed Nina into a group hug. We all looked at Nina and her expression was still the same. Her eyes filled with

sadness. Patricia had a disappointed look on her face while the others hid their disappointment. "Food!" Eddie's voice broke the tension in the room. We

quickly left the room to the dining room.

Jerome's POV

The lads and I noticed obvious tension in the room during supper. Nina was picking at her food and barely eating. On the other hand, Alfie was oblivious and

wolfed down his plate. "Who wants dessert?" Trudy asked and she passed out the ice cream. Vanilla and chocolate. After dinner, Patricia rounded us all up in

the lounge, though Nina was up in her room. "What happened to you guys?" Eddie asked the girls. "Well, we comforted Nina but she's still the same." Amber's

lip quivered as she spoke. "You guys are forgetting that Nina has a mental illness, its called Depression. I researched about it and it's one of the most severe

illnesses out there. Nina is in a very dark place." Fabian explained to us and we all took in his explanation. We continued to focus on Fabian as he told us about

what he learned about depression.

Katie's POV

I was going to Skype sis, but I remembered the eight hour time difference. I was on my Ipad, I got a Skype call from Niall. "Hi Katie." He smiled at me. "Hi?" I

raised my eyebrows in confusion, why was he calling me? "Can I talk to your mom?" He asked. Ahh, I knew he wanted to talk my mom about Nathalia. "Sure,

wait a sec." "Mom, Niall wants to talk to you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Niall?" Mom came in and I handed her my Ipad.

Niall's POV

"Hello, Mrs. Knight." I greeted Nathalia's mom. "You wanted to talk?" "Yes, about Nathalia." "I'm listening." My hands grew sweaty and I became nervous. "Can

I have your permission to see your daughter? I want to help her and be there by her side." I cautiously asked. "Niall, I seen the way you look at my daughter,

you never left her side at the hospital, Nathalia was happy everyday because of you, and your relationship united both fan bases. Yes, I give you permission to

see her, but everything hasn't been sorted out yet. So don't let anyone know until the breakup is announced. I trust you to help Nathalia through her dark

times, since I can't be there for her." Mrs. Knight wiped away a tear and I thanked her. "If you hurt my sister again, the guys and I will beat your face in!"

Mrs. Knight placed her over Katie's mouth and I grinned. After that, I got a call from Princess.

_Nina: Can I come over tomorrow?_

_Niall: Of course, princess._

_Nina: I want to cuddle in your arms. I missed you, a lot._

_Niall: But we have to be careful, Luke is still your boyfriend to the press. _

_Nina: I know. _

I sang Little Things to my princess as she fell asleep. I was now whole knowing that my princess was mine.

**AN: Hope you enjoy! Nina and Niall ARE back together! I had a lot of fun writing this extra long chapter. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Early Merry **

**Christmas! My Christmas present to you all with an extra fluffy moment between Nina and Niall in the next chapter! Panda OUT! ^~^ **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eleanor's POV  
Perrie and I tagged along with our boyfriends to Niall's flat. We were all sitting down on the couch, the lads playing Fifa. "Nathalia and I are together now!" Niall told us as the lads tackled him into a dog pile. Perrie and I pulled them off Niall and congratulated him. "How's Nathalia?" Perrie asked Niall. "I haven't seen her since she woke up." I piped into the conversation. "She um… I really don't know, but I'm seeing her today so." Niall answered nervously. "Louis wins!" Liam announced as my boyfriend cheers in victory. Zayn is sprawled out on the ground exaggerating his loss. "Oh Zayn." Perrie helps her fiancé up from the ground. "Don't let Nathalia go, she's a keeper." Harry pats Niall's back as he talks. "You sound like Greg!" Niall chuckles as he tells us what went down when he visited his parents. "My parents were mad that I never introduced her to them and I told them that we broke up. Greg was scolding me the entire dinner. Then I called him last night and spilled everything." "How did he take it?" Zayn asks, while we all looked at him. "He was shocked that her management caused her to do that, but he told me to do my best to help her." "But we can't be seen together since the media still thinks that Nat and Luke are together." I missed my friend, and hoped that she would get better with Niall's help.

Joy's POV

Amber, Mara, and I went on my laptop and saw that the Number 1 searched topic was Big Time Rush's Nathalia Knight Suicide Attempt. There were articles after article on Nina.

Nina's POV

School was getting harder for me, so I got assigned a tutor. Fabian. We were now in my room. "Nina, do you want to take a break? We spent over an hour, trying to understand Calculus." Fabian told me as he closed the textbook. "Ok." I replied and let out a sigh. After finally finishing the homework, I told Trudy that I'll be sleeping at Niall's place. "Ok." Sam drove me to Niall's apartment and Niall invited me in.

Niall's POV

Before leaving, Sam handed me a bag of Nathalia's antidepressants, to give her in the morning. We were currently in bed, princess in my arms. The lights were off and it was pitch dark except for the moonlight shining through the window. Her hands were ice cold and she looked out the window with sad eyes. I couldn't do anything but hold her. Her head resting on my chest as I see a single tear fall down her face; my heart shatters. "I'm sorry you feel this way, love. I'm sorry I can't make the pain go away." I whisper to my princess and I watch as her eyes never leave the window.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I been super lazy and tired, so sorry. Hope you like the Niall/Nina moments. Please comment any moments between anyone in the story! I'll do it! I'll update tomorrow or on Sunday so review please! How's everyone doing? Panda out! ^~^ **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nina's POV  
Sunlight was flowing into the room and I didn't sleep a wink. I rubbed my eyes and laid in the warm bed. I noticed Niall wasn't in bed when the door opened.

Niall sat down on the bed with my pills and a glass of water in hand. I took the pills and felt it slip down my throat along with the water. "Thank you." I

whispered and Niall kissed my nose. "No problem, princess." He then took my hand and sat me down at the table. "I got your favorite, Nandos." Niall smiles as

I stare at my plate. "I'm not hungry." I say, however my growling stomach disagrees. "Your stomach disagrees." I get out of the seat and stood up. Niall

hugged me from behind and his hands trailed up my body. "Princess… I can feel your ribcage." Niall says with a shocked tone. "Please eat for me?" He holds a

fork with some Nando's chicken near my mouth. I look at the fork then at Niall. His bright blue eyes begging me, I open my mouth slightly. Niall feeds me the

chicken and I slowly chew it.

Sam's POV

Nathalia had her doctor's appointment, so I picked her up at Niall's. Niall placed a kiss on Nathalia's forehead and waved goodbye. I checked my surroundings

for fans and paparazzi and got Nathalia in the car. "You have a doctor's appointment and then back home." I told the brunette and she nodded.

Third POV

Nathalia entered the doctor's office and a nurse ran a full checkup. "You need to eat; you have to gain at least 20 pounds." The doctor told her as he asked her

about the symptoms she's been experiencing. "I can't sleep at night and I get sleepy during school. I have frequent headaches and that's about it." Nathalia

told the doctor. "All those are side effects of the antidepressants; it means the pills are working. But if these side effects last longer than a week, come to the

hospital." The doctor told the young girl.

Jerome's POV

It's now December and Nina was gradually getting better. We all knew it and we're happy for Nina. Nina's been taking higher doses of her medication since her

doctor prescribed it and it's been helping. "Everybody in the lounge, now!" Amber shouted and we all sat down at the lounge. "I have the most brilliant idea!"

Amber beamed and looked at the girls. The girls raised their right hand and there was a small, green clover drawn on their palms. "This is the Sisterhood! Now

we're here for Nina and we're here for each other. To show we're here for each other, I say we make a little group. Sibuna! Anubis backwards, duh!" Amber

raised her right hand over her right eye. "Sibuna! What do you guys think?" "We love it!" Mara and Joy did the same. Joy gave me the look and I did the same.

"Why not?" Eddie shrugged and everyone was doing to the Sibuna sign.

Kendall's POV

That night, I had a Skype chat with Nathalia. Gustavo, Kelly, Mom, Katie, Logan, Carlos, James, Lucy, Camille, Jo, and I were crowded on the couch with the

laptop on the coffee table. "Hi, guys." Nathalia greeted us but no smile. We updated her on what happened in the Palm Woods and the usual. "We sued

Management and now have a new Management team." Kelly told Nathalia. "Oh, okay." After talking for several hours, we ended the chat. "We love you, Nat!"

We shouted and closed my laptop. "Should we visit Nat during Christmas?" Lucy asked. "We can't do a Christmas tree in a hotel room and…" I noticed the look

Carlos and James had on their faces. "Guys, we are not building a Christmas tree in a hotel room!" Kelly shouts at them. "But why not?" Camille smirks and

Mom answers. "Because it's ridiculous!" "But we can get away with it!" Jo smiles and its all us against the adults. "Let's do it for Nathalia!" We shout and the

adults consider it.

Carlos's POV

Since Big Time Rush was taking a break, I was keeping in touch with our Rushers by posting more videos on YouTube, tweeting some fans, and using

Instagram, Twitter, and Keek. The Rushers made a ship name for me and Alexa. Carlexa! Alexa and I had a blast scrolling through that hashtag. Alexa's new

movie Machete Kills is coming out in February and she looked hot on set!

Fabian's POV  
I was still tutoring Nina, and we were at the kitchen table with our books open. We have a test on the entire periodic table tomorrow. I was making flash cards

while Nina was reading her English book, Speak. Trudy came back from grocery shopping and I went to help her unload the groceries. Due to Eddie and Alfie's

enormous appetite, Trudy had to go shopping for food often in a week.

Eleanor's POV

Perrie and Sophia were at my flat to chat and hang out. "Nat is getting better." I told them. "I heard from Louis after he talked with Niall." "But don't you want

to see Nat in person?" Sophia asked, putting down her drink onto the table. "Of course we do, but what if she doesn't want to see us?" Perrie asks and sighs

deeply. "You guys are one of Nathalia's closest friends! I bet she would really like it if you visited her." Sophia gives us her advice. "Really?" I ask and Sophia

smiles. "Let's visit her tomorrow!" Perrie and I agree and we hang out.

Calum's POV

Ashton, Michael, and I were shocked when we saw Nathalia on the news for a suicide attempt. Luke came home a few days later and told us everything. "Nat

is getting treatment and BTR is taking a break." Luke told us, we sat on the sofa. "Management set everything up, and our management agreed!" Michael was

baffled. "Carlos called me to say that she's slowly getting better." "So you and Nat are only friends?" I asked Luke, who was sitting on the sofa with us. "Yeah,

just friends." Ashton was too shocked to even say anything. "Well Ashton's speechless." Luke remarks and I whack his arm.

Nina's POV

I didn't have any suicidal thoughts anymore and it's been three weeks since my attempt. It was now the middle of December. I haven't cracked a smile in a

long time. Niall is busy promoting One Direction's new single, Story of My Life. I still couldn't sleep though, but Niall made sure to call me every single night.

Dr. Kepner's POV

Nathalia sat down in the lounge chair and I sat across from her with my pen and notepad. "How has your week been?" I asked. "The usual school, homework,

tests, my friends visited me, and I'm getting some sleep." Nathalia replied. "You have been getting more sleep?" I asked for more clarification. "I fall asleep but

wake up during the night, so I get a couple hours." Nathalia spoke and I wrote everything down. "Do you think the pills are helping?" "Well, I don't have any

suicidal thoughts anymore." "How are you feeling?"

"I wake up everyday and ask myself, will I ever be happy again? I feel like I'm drowning but I see everyone breathing…" "Nothing excites you or do you feel

numb still?" I ask her, based on her previous statements from last week's session. "Less numb." "Are you harming yourself still?" Nathalia nods and I notice her

baggy jumper hide her arms and bony body. "You have self medicated with alcohol to cope with your feelings, are you drinking now?" "No." She replied curtly

and then the session was over.

Amber's POV  
Tonight, Victor has a meeting out of town with the school board and Trudy has business to take care of back home. So Trudy and Victor are both going to be

out for two days! So we all decided to throw a little party with alcohol. We may never get another chance. "Don't ruin anything in the house!" Victor shouted as

he left around 5 pm. Trudy left shortly after and it was just us with no adults! "They're gone!" Eddie yelled and we all met in the hall. We pitched in our money

for Eddie to buy the food and Jerome to buy us the alcohol. "Did you guys ever drink before?" Nina asked us and we all answered her. "No, so tonight we are

going crazy!" Alfie replied and started dancing like a maniac. "Well I did, but not a lot. Are you a strong drinker?" Eddie asked Nina. "I get drunk after two

bottles of vodka, what does that tell you?" Eddie's mouth drops and Patricia closes it.

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I were setting up the food table. "Wow, Nina's get drunk after two bottle of vodka." I heard Eddie mutter to himself while laying the cheap, party

table cloth over the table. "So is Nina a strong drinker?" I ask my boyfriend. "Patricia, its two bottles of vodka." Eddie raises two fingers. "She's a VERY strong

drinker." Eddie replies. An hour later, the moon is up and Jerome is back.

Jerome's POV  
I handed everything to the guys and plopped down on the couch. Joy gave me a kiss and everyone was ready for a little party. The food was all set out and

the music was turned up. We were listening to Big Time Rush. Instead of drinking, we ate some food then pulled out the drinks. I handed everyone a beer

bottle but Nina didn't take one.

Nina's POV

After an hour and a half, they were getting drunk and Fabian was wasted after a couple sips of beer! I wasn't drinking even when Amber gave me a Jell-O

shot. Beer, Jell-O shots didn't get me drunk so why bother? "Nina, let's dance!" Amber slurred as she pulled me up from the couch and started dancing. I looked

around me, Peddie was grinding on each other, Alfie looked like he was on a sugar high, Mara was singing terribly to Elevate, Amber was dancing, Jerome was

dancing with Amber now, Joy was laughing at everyone, and Fabian was crying as he drank a bottle of beer. I sat next to him and took his bottle away. "Hey,

give that back!" His words were slurred and he tried to get his bottle. "No, you need to stop drinking." "Do you want to drink together?" He asked and I

frowned. Then I spotted a bottle of vodka peeping out of the brown paper grocery bag. I bit my lip as I fought the urge to take it. Eddie came over and took

out the bottle. "Nina, this is for you!" Eddie was obviously drunk. He gave me the bottle and I opened it. The familiar scent of the liquid lured me in. I took the

bottle and drank it. My drunk housemates cheered me on as I chugged the bottle down.

**Uh oh, Nina isn't supposed to be drinking! Enjoy this long chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it. Please REQUEST SCENES OR MOMENTS YOU WANT TO READ IN THE STORY! I'LL WRITE IT IN! Panda Out! ^~^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Niall's POV

Before going to sleep, I called Princess. After several rings, she didn't pick up. My eyes widened as my thoughts were flooded with worries. "Are you alright?"

Harry got up from the bed and walked over to me. "Nathalia isn't picking up. She picks up every night. What if something's wrong?! What if she's hurting

herself?!" I gripped my hair as I paced around the hotel room. "Niall, calm down. Nathalia is probably sleeping or turned off her phone." I looked at Harry with

tears pricking my eyes. "She can't fall asleep at night, that's why she calls me!" I screamed as the lads rushed into the room. "We heard shouting, so we

rushed over here!" Liam, Zayn, and Louis looked concern. "Nathalia isn't picking up her phone and Niall's panicking." Harry told the lads. Liam approached me

and we sat down. "I need to see her." "Niall, please calm down." Liam managed to calm me down. "I'm going to go see her." I grabbed my phone and left the

hotel. "Niall!" Liam chased after me. "I'm coming with you." Liam got in the car and we drove to her house. Since it was nighttime, there wasn't any traffic.

"Thank God, we were still in the UK." Liam said as I got off the freeway. It was now 1 in the morning. I sped to the house and luckily didn't get a ticket. We got

out of the car and Liam knocked on the door. The door was opened by a drunk Joy. "Why is One Direction in our house?" Joy asked as we rushed over to

Nathalia. Princess was sleeping on the couch, an empty bottle of vodka in her hand. I picked her up bridal style and left the house. Liam drove as I held

Nathalia in the back.

Liam's POV

I saw the look on Niall's face as he brought her into his flat. Guilt and pain. "Thanks Liam for helping me." Niall thanked me when I opened the door to the flat

for him. I glanced down at Nathalia and she looked so fragile in her sleep. "I'm going to head back now." "You're going to drive at this hour? Stay here in the

guest room!" Niall offered but I turned it down. "Take care of Nathalia." I told him as I left.

Niall's POV

Liam left and I changed Princess into one of my sweats and sweatshirts. Her prominent collar bone and rib cage made my heart ache. I carried her to bed and I

didn't care that she reeked of vodka. I looked down at my princess and she looked so fragile and vulnerable. I hugged her closer, warming up her cold body.

She shouldn't have been drinking! Her doctor told her to not even go near a drink, let alone an entire bottle of vodka! I was angry, but scared for my princess. I

kissed her temple, before falling asleep.

**Enjoy this chapter! Please request ideas for the future chapters! Did you guys like the whole Christmas tree in a hotel room idea? Sorry, it's short! Panda **

**Out! ^~^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Victor's POV

I arrived home to the kids passed out, reeking of alcohol! "What is going on here?" I barked, waking up the students. One by one they woke up. "Uh oh." Mara

woke up and said, meeting my glare. My jaw was clenched and I was beyond angry. The students realized who I was and I noticed shock flash across their

faces. "All of you detention!" "Victor, we can explain." Sweet's kid stumbled toward me. "Clean up and get sober! I expect all of you here in 30 minutes!" I

screeched at the group of kids.

Alfie's POV  
"It was totally worth it!" Eddie shouted as I rubbed my temples. I changed into clean clothes and put my smelly clothes in the hamper. I heard Jerome puking in

the bathroom. Fabian was complaining of a headache as we met in the lounge. The girls were taking forever, getting cleaned up.

Mara's POV

"We're dead!" Joy says, while we change and took some Advil. "But where's Nina?" Amber asks us. "Oh no…" We all ran down the stairs, shouting. "Nina'

gone!" Victor let down an angry sigh, almost a growl. "What do you mean, Nina is gone?" The boys asked, all nervous and worried. Then the home phone rang,

breaking the tension in the room. I ran to get. The home phone was sitting on the little table out in the hall. I picked it up, "Hello?"

Niall: "Nathalia is with me, so don't worry.

Mara: Oh, okay.

Niall: I'll drop her off later.

Mara: Okay.

Fabian's POV

"Nina is with Niall, so don't worry." Mara told us as she stood next to me, scared of Victor's reaction. "Did Nathalia drink as well?" Victor asked us. Alfie was

biting his nails while Jerome was shrugging. "Nina did drink, she chugged an entire bottle of vodka." Eddie told our housekeeper. "Nathalia's on medication, she

isn't supposed to be drinking! You are all responsible if her Depression worsens!" Victor snarled at us. "We didn't know!" I forced out, guilt eating me away.

"You decided to break the rules and have a little party since Trudy and I weren't here! You all have detention to serve for two full weeks and help Trudy out

with the chores!" We didn't respond, all feeling guilty and ashamed. "Did I make myself clear?" "Yes, sir!" We all responded loudly and scurried to our rooms as

fast as we could.

Nina's POV

I woke up next to a sleeping Niall. My pillow was stained with tears, and Niall's arm was thrown over my waist. I felt something coming up my throat and I

dashed to the bathroom. I felt Niall's hand rubbing my back in efforts of soothing me. My hands gripped the toilet seat as I puked. I finally let go and leaned on

the bathroom wall, sitting on the tile bathroom floor. Niall came back with a cup of water and I sipped the mug. _Why did I drink? My doctor told me to stay away _

_but I had to chug a whole bottle of Vodka! I'm such a screw up! _Tears escaped my eyes and I grew more and more frustrated by the minute. I pounded my fists

on the tile floor and clenched my teeth. "Princess!" Niall held my hands to stop me. I finally stopped my thrashing when Niall looked at me straight in the eye.

His strong arms wrapped around my body as I cried into his neck.

Niall's POV

Nathalia's hot tears trickled down my neck while I held her. The tears stopped flowing from her eyes and she looked up at me. "Thank you." I nodded and

leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. After Princess's mini meltdown, she called her therapist. "Uhm, my therapist wants you to come with me." Princess

bit her lip, when she told me. "You don't have to, if you don't to…" "I want to." I replied with a warm smile. "What time is the session?" I asked my girlfriend.

"It's in an hour." She replied from the bed. "Well we should change and eat something." Nathalia simply nodded. _I loved Princess but sometimes it's hard being _

_there for her. I'm waiting for the day, she gets better and smiles that beautiful smile I fell in love with. _The X Factor sound check was at 6pm and it was now 2pm. I

can drop Nathalia off at her house at 4pm and drive to the hotel, where the lads are staying at. We ordered Chinese and Nathalia finished half her plate this

time. Princess was gradually eating more but I noticed how distant she looks from everything.

Nina's POV  
Niall sat next to me during the session, he and Dr. Kepner shook hands. The session started off as usual with the question, "How was your day?" I shrugged,

not wanting to answer anything with Niall in the room. "Nathalia, I asked your boyfriend to be here, so he could try to understand what you're going through.

And the fact that you called, wanting to talk means you want to get better. You should be proud of that." Dr. Kepner told me as Niall's hand found mine. "I

drank when I wasn't supposed to." I mumbled. "Dr. Keith did warn you about drinking while taking your antidepressants." "Yeah." I replied, my eyes glued to

my feet, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Stay away from the alcohol. Nathalia, you have a lot of people who love you. Your mother, sister, band mates, your

boyfriend, and all your fans. Don't you want to get better… for them?" I bit my lip and nodded. The session carried on but I zoned out. Niall was with me the

entire time.

**AN: Happy New Year! Its' New Years Eve right now! Enjoy this chapter! Panda out/! ^~^ **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Patricia's POV

Around 4 pm, Nina came back from Niall's. Eddie and I were talking in the lounge, when Nina came in. Nina strolled into the kitchen, opening the medicine

cabinet and taking her pill. Eddie pulled me up from the couch and we entered the kitchen. "Nina, we're really sorry about yesterday, we didn't know you

couldn't drink." Eddie said while scratching the back of his neck nervously. Nina's mouth opened, but no words came out. Nina's lips formed a thin line and she

stomped upstairs. Eddie and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

Amber's POV

Tomorrow's Monday, which means we have to serve detention! I really regret drinking now! I didn't even hear Nina come into the room until I saw her enter

the bathroom. I brushed my hair and thought of how to apologize to my BAF. "Nina, I'm really sorry." I told Nina as she closed the bathroom door. "Okay." Nina

simply said. I smiled at my BAF. Nina got under the covers, disappearing under the thick comforter.

Jerome's POV  
The remaining weeks of December was a blur with serving detention, finals, school pictures, and homework. We took our pictures for the yearbook and the

yearbook committee was putting our yearbook together, even though we graduate in June. It was now four days before Christmas and the school let you have

Christmas and New Years off. The day after New Years, we're back in school. "American Christmas holidays are longer than ours!" Alfie pouted and I agreed. All

the students had to stay in school and couldn't leave for the short holiday without parent's permission.

Nina's POV

I had my therapy session like every week, but this time I was actually looking forward to the session. "Your family is going to be very pleased that the sessions

are actually helping." Jeff smiled at me when I hopped into the passenger seat. I entered Dr. Kepner's office and she greeted with a warm smile. Everyone is

always smiling at me, but I don't smile back. She took out her pad and pen, legs crossed, hands folded ready to listen to whatever I have to say. "Did you think

about the question I asked you last week? Is there anyone you want to get better for?" "I want to get better for my little sister, Katie, my Rushers, family, and

everyone." I told my answer to the question I pondered over the entire week. "Why do you want to get better for them?" "I want to get better for Katie, so I

can set an example as a big sister. I want my Rushers to be proud of the band, not ashamed." "But what about yourself? Don't you want to recover for your own sake? Do it for yourself, because then everything else will line up." "Myself…" My voice fell as I started to think about her words. "Nathalia, now that you

want to get better, what are some things you want to do once you recover?" "I want to laugh and smile like I used to. I want to spend time with my family,

make it up to the fans, start working again, and be happy." I answered, feeling determined. "You've been making progress since you admitted to drinking and

letting go of the guilt that has been weighing on you since your father's death. You're really getting better." Her words were sincere and the session finished.

Niall's POV

The lads and I've been traveling all over, performing Story of My Life on X Factor stages, attending premiers, and going to interviews. Every single interviewer

asked me if Barbara and I were dating, due to the "dates" we been spotted on. I replied with the answer, "No, we're just great friends." I made sure to Skype

Princess, every night before going to bed. "Hey Princess! How was the session today?" "Dr. Kepner told me that I'm making progress." "That's great, princess!"

My face broke out into a wide grin. "I'm really going to try my best to recover." Nathalia's quiet voice was heard clearly through the Skype call. We started

talking about our Christmas plans. "Hopefully, I can make it home on time for Christmas!" I told her with a sheepish smile. "Mom, Katie, and the guys are all

flying in for Christmas." "Where are we meeting on New Years?" Princess asked me. We promised each other that we would spend New Years together since

we're spending Christmas with our families. "That's a surprise." "Oh, okay." Princess was finally sleeping full nights instead of just a couple hours. When

Nathalia yawned, we ended the chat and went to bed.

Katie's POV  
Gustavo, Griffin, and Kelly still haven't decided on when to announce the breakup. "Nathalia is undergoing treatment and if they break up now…" Gustavo

moved his hands around, having trouble finding the correct words. "5 Seconds of Summer's reputation and image will be ruined." Kelly finished the sentence for

Gustavo. "We need to do it, so neither of their reputations' are damaged." Logan muttered, we were all sitting in the meeting room with Mom. "Why is this so

hard?" James groaned as he tilted his head up. We turned to glare at him and he kept quiet. "Niall and Nat are together but when Luke and Nat break up,

Nathalia can't be seen together with Niall." Kelly states, all of us wracking our brains to find a solution. "If Nat is seen with Niall too quickly after the breakup,

that's going to stir up rumors, for Niall and Nathalia have to be patient about everything." I said, stating the obvious. Everyone raised an eyebrow at me with a

surprised look. "What? You guys should really stop underestimating me! I know these things!" I shot back at them.

**The next chapter, I'm writing the Christmas tree in a hotel room scene and a cute family moment. Enjoy! Please send in ideas for the story since I'm **

**kinda lost for ideas. I REALLY want to know what your guy's favorite moment in the book was? It can be in Big Time Rush or Downsides of Fame! Panda **

**Out! ^~^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Trudy's POV

Today was Christmas Eve and all the kids were excited at the breakfast table. "Nathalia, what are your plans for tomorrow?" I handed her a pill and asked.

"Uhm, my family is flying in, so I'm spending Christmas with them." Nathalia answered, blinking her eyes. She walked away rubbing her reddish eyes.

Fabian's POV

Amber gathered us all for a last minute Christmas shopping day. We all got Nina to come with us too. We all dressed in warm clothing, since London is freezing!

Nina was dressed in an army style jacket, black skinny jeans, grey jumper, and a white beanie, with black converse. "Well let's get going!" Amber shouted and

we split up into Sam's range rover and Eddie's car. I rode the range rover with Nina, Amber, Mara, and Alfie. "Nathalia, so I won't attract attention I'll only be a

couple feet away from you." Sam told Nina, who was in the passenger seat. "Okay, Sam." "If you need any assistance, give me the sign." Nina nodded and the

shopping center came into view. Eddie and Sam parked the cars in the parking garage and we all piled into the lift.

Liam's POV

The lads and I were on Christmas break, so Sophia and I were at the mall. "Niall's stuck at the airport due to the blizzard, hopefully he makes it home for

Christmas." Sophia told me as we browsed through a clothing store. We were now in Macy's and I smiled when I saw the Our Moment perfume by the

perfumes. "Oh look!" I pointed to my perfume. "Wait, Liam isn't that Nathalia?" Sophia pointed to a very well dressed brunette, buying the perfume. She turned

her face and it was Nathalia. We walked over to the perfume counter and I noticed her friends standing near her. "Nat!" I called her, Nathalia turned around.

"Liam, Sophia. What are you guys doing here?" "Oh, just some last minute shopping. What about you?" "Same, I'm here with my housemates." Nathalia

replied. "So how do like the scent?" I asked, Sophia was browsing through the scarves section. "It's subtle, sweet, and I see why everyone likes it. I'm buying

it for my little sister." "Niall told us you're getting better." I smiled at my friend. Nathalia nodded and the lady was wrapping the perfume. "Nina, are you done?"

Eddie asked her. "Well, nice seeing you and Sophia." I waved goodbye and saw Nat join her friends; she had a bodyguard following close behind.

Patricia's POV

We were all at Topshop, Joy and I browsing through the sale section. Mara and Fabian were in the photo booth, Amber was making Alfie carry all her shopping

bags, Eddie and Jerome were in the men's section, and Nina was looking at the jumpers. All of a sudden, we hear screaming and the doors are closed. Louis

Tomlinson enters the store and he browses through the dresses. Fans are outside, security guards blocking them. We continue shopping, knowing that he

would like some space due to all the fans outside. Some other shoppers approach him and ask for pictures. They all leave after and we all hear Louis shout

"Nathalia!". Amber who's at the cashier stops and looks at Louis and Nina. We all see Louis hug Nina with a smile on his face. "We just got home and I didn't

have time to get a present for Eleanor." I heard Louis explain to Nina while I pick out a shirt for Eddie.

Louis's POV

I was so surprised when I saw Nat at Topshop. "You were in Italy a few days ago and you decide to buy Eleanor's gift at Topshop?" Nathalia asked me.

"Topshop is Eleanor's favorite store!" I defended my decision to shop at Topshop. With Nathalia's help, I picked out the perfect outfit for Eleanor. "I'll tell

Eleanor, you helped me." I smiled at Nat and she nodded. I left the store only to get mobbed and asked who I was hugging. Paul helped me through the crowd

as I stayed silent.

Nina's POV

I finished buying gifts for Katie, mom, Alexa, Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Kelly. I needed to buy gifts for Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and Gustavo. But I knew

Gustavo only liked Big Time Hits from the band. Gustavo didn't need gifts; he just wanted Big Time Rush to gain more fame even though we were the most

famous group from America. The most famous teen groups and singers coming in first are One Direction, then us, and Justin Bieber. I really wanted to make it

up to the Rushers, for everything they do for us. "It's funny how you saw Louis and Liam at the mall!" Joy giggled as she told me. We were now at the food

court, for we finished up all our holiday shopping. Jerome and I were in line to eat some Italian food when a little girl came up to me. "Can I have a picture with

you, Nathalia Knight?" The little girl asked and I couldn't say no. Her excited mother came with her phone. I kneeled down next to her and she hugged me. The

mom took the picture and thanked me. People in the food court started running toward me, asking for pictures. "Can I have a picture?" "Can I have your

autograph?" "Are you doing better now?" "Is Big Time Rush's break over yet?" Sam came to my rescue and I stayed behind him. "Look there's Liam Payne,

Sophia Smith, and Louis Tomlinson!" Patricia shouted, trying to help me but they still stayed. I had no choice, so I decided to do the right thing. I stayed and

signed autographs, took pictures, faked smiles, and answered questions. Finally, the sea of fans disappeared. "You didn't have to do that, I could've called for

mall security you know." Sam told me when I sat down at the table. "It's okay." I ate half of my meal, finding it uncomfortable having people staring at me while

eating. "Thanks for trying to help, Patricia." "Sorry it didn't work." Patricia shrugged as we drove home.

Harry's POV

I was at home for Christmas, sitting on the couch with Gemma. "Yikes, Nathalia got mobbed at the mall." I said, on Twitter. There were photos of Nathalia

talking with Liam, buying Our Moment, Louis hugging her, and pictures taken with fans. All the photos were not the best quality since they were taken by

people's phones. "Is that the girl, you got in a scandal with?" Gemma asked, looking at my screen. "Yeah, but she's just a friend!" I shouted and Mum came

back from grocery shopping.

Lucy's POV

Camille, Jo, Alexa, and I all cleared our schedules to fly out to London and surprise Nathalia. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kelly, and

Gustavo invited us to fly their private jet. Luckily it could hold twelve people. The guys told us their plan to sneak a Christmas tree into their hotel room. Kelly

booked rooms for us all at the Savoy Hotel in London, London's most luxurious hotel. When our huge group arrived at the airport, reporters, paparazzi, and the

fans were going wild. It's not everyday, Big Time Rush goes to LAX together with all their girlfriends and family. We all brought one suitcase and I brought my

guitar along. We all posed for a group picture and if only Nathalia was here for the picture, but we were meeting her in London anyway.

Kendall's POV

We were all so excited to spend Christmas together with Nathalia. "The plane is now landing at London Heathrow Airport." Our pilot's voice rang through the

intercom. "Wake up everybody!" Gustavo shouted, waking us up from our sleep. We all woke up and gathered our things. Our huge group walked through the

airport, people taking pictures. Airport security and our body guards escorted us out of the airport, away from the reporters and into the limo. "I can feel it, this

is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Alexa smiled and we all agreed. We got out of the limo, the hotel workers helping us. We got our room keys and

crammed into the elevator. "Kelly, you got the couples their own rooms, thank you!" Camille thanked Kelly and she smirked at them. "Enjoy your guy's couple

time, that's my Christmas gift to you." Kelly told us. Camille and Logan shared a kiss and Katie gagged. "Save that for later!" Kelly yelled and everyone else

laughed.

Katie's POV

Mom, Kelly, and I were sharing a suite room. There were two queen sized beds when I opened the door. I dropped my suitcase to the floor and jumped onto a

bed. "Katie, pick up your suitcase!" Mom told me and I groaned. "Yes, mom." I picked up my suitcase and went back to jumping on the bouncy hotel bed.

Jo's POV

Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Lucy, Camille, Alexa, and I drove to a tree lot and picked out a tree. When we returned to the hotel, the sun was setting. "Plan

is in action!" Lucy shouted as she distracted the paparazzi, and reporters by singing one of her songs. Katie handed Lucy, her guitar and she started singing.

People were filming her, and the outside was covered. The guys were carrying the Christmas tree and entered the hotel lobby. "We'll distract the hotel

workers, now go!" I told Kendall. With Camille and Alexa, I made a scene in the lobby. Camille pretended to faint, and we started panicking. This wouldn't

appear on some gossip blog since the reporters were occupied by Lucy's mini concert. "Can someone help us?" The workers came to our aid and the guys got

into the elevator. "This is hilarious!" Katie laughed at the scene inside and outside.

Mrs. Knight's POV

The boys came into Gustavo's suite to place the tree. I took out the family ornaments from my suitcase and everyone was now in the room. We spent four

hours, decorating the tree. We talked, sipped hot chocolate, and admired the beautifully crafted ornaments. "I'll call Nat." Lucy whipped out her phone, dialing

Nathalia's number. "We're at the Savoy Hotel, I'll be in the lobby." Lucy put her phone away and beamed at us.

Nina's POV

"They already flew in!" I said to myself while getting changed. I been eating more but my appetite hasn't fully returned. I looked healthy and much better now.

I changed into a navy Christmas sweater, my black skinny jeans, leather jacket, and dark grey Uggs. I put my hair in a messy bun and gathered all the

presents I bought for them. I packed my pajamas into the bag, I packed with all the gifts. "I'm going out, my family's in town!" I told Trudy as Jeff unlocked the

car. We arrived at the Savoy Hotel around 6 pm. The doors were held open and I saw Lucy's red highlights. "Lucy." We hugged and she grabbed my wrist,

leading me to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and Lucy opened the door to a suite. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted when I stepped into the room. Kelly,

Katie, Mom, Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, Camille, Alexa, Jo, Gustavo, and Lucy said with stretched out arms. In that moment, I did something I thought I

forgot how to do. Smile.

Gustavo's POV

Nathalia's face broke out in a huge grin. During every single Skype call, Nathalia would stay impassive and blank. "You're smiling!" Kelly stated, all of us

beaming as well. We all joined in on a group hug and Mrs. Knight was tearing up. "Aww!" We all awed at Mrs. Knight. "It's the first I smiled in months!" Nathalia

told us while we took group photos in front of our awesome tree. "Now where are we eating dinner?" Carlos asked, rubbing his stomach. "The Savoy Grill." I

answered, making my way out of the room, footsteps following me into the Savoy Grill located inside this renowned hotel. "The reservation is under Roque,

party of thirteen." I told the person at the front. "Please follow me." The lady led us to our table. After the elegant dinner, we went to our own rooms.

Nina's POV

It felt awkward, smiling. It's been such a long time since I genuinely smiled like that. I fell asleep next to Katie, feeling proud of myself. "Merry Christmas!" Katie

shouted as she jumped on the hotel bed, waking me up. "Merry Christmas." I yawned and stretched. Still in my pajamas consisting of my cookie monster

flannels, and a baggy black long sleeved t shirt, we walked to Gustavo's room. The guys were sitting with their girlfriends, all happy and grateful. We ordered

room service, A LOT of room service. When my breakfast came, I swallowed my meds with a refreshing glass of cold water. The guys devoured their food like

hungry animals. Jo ordered hot chocolate for us all. We sipped the hot chocolate while exchanging Christmas gifts. "This smells so good!" Katie sprayed the

perfume around the entire room. "Hey, stop that…" "That actually smells really nice." Gustavo admitted and I had a small smile on my face. Everyone loved the

gifts I got them. "Gustavo, my gift for you is coming next month." I told him and he was a bit confused. The guys sand All I Want For Christmas without me.

"Look at us, all enjoying Christmas with each other. No reporters, no screaming fans, no flashing cameras, a regular family spending Christmas together. This is

the best gift ever, we couldn't be happier! Nathalia smiled and is getting better as time goes on! Soon as you know it, Big Time Rush will be back stronger than

ever!" James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan said with grins on their faces." Everyone was smiling, laughing, their laughter expressing so much joy, happiness, and

contentment. _I'm going be like that soon, happy and laughing. _I thought as I drank from my mug.

**I think this is my longest chapter ever! Don't worry about Niall and the Anubis gang, they're going to spend quality time with Nina. Niall and Nina are **

**going to spend New Years together and I have a sweet friendship moment for the Anubis gang. I wrote this, throughout my entire day, so please enjoy **

**and review! Panda Out! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alexa's POV

After celebrating Christmas together, we all had to go our separate ways. So here we

were, exchanging long goodbye hugs at London Heathrow Airport. Katie was clinging onto

her older sister like a koala bear hugging a tree. "I'll come home soon after graduation."

Nathalia smiled at the rest of us wearily. We all had one final group hug, before heading

toward the jet. "Nathalia's such a sweet girl." I told my boyfriend. "She is, she is." He said

with a smile on his face.

Amber's POV

I was showing Alfie the latest design I drew when Trudy called us for lunch. I sat in my

seat in between Alfie and Jerome. Tomorrow is New Years Eve and Mr. Sweet promised

fire works and a mini fair. After our nutritious lunch, Trudy's recently bought a healthy low

calorie cook book, Victor told us to sit in the lounge. We did as we were told, all

wondering why we were here. "Maybe there's an announcement or something." Jerome

whispered as we got ourselves comfortable on the couches. Nina walked into the lounge

with her guitar. She sat down on a chair, placed in the middle of the couches. Her guitar

propped on her thighs, and she grinned at us. We smiled back, all thinking _Nina's smiling! _

_She smiled! It's the first she smiled since her hospital incident. _"Instead of buying you

guy's gifts, I wanted to sing you a song to say thanks." Nina stated, then began

strumming her guitar.

Mmmmm  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Mmmmm

We are friends for life  
Hold that deep inside  
Let this be your drive  
To survive

And just stand high and tall  
Make sure you give your all  
And if you ever fall  
Know that I'm right here

_[Chorus:]_  
We'll always be together  
Don't you worry, oh  
I'll always be by your side  
Don't you worry  
Don't worry, no no no  
The circle will never end  
Just know that we'll meet again  
And we'll always be together  
Forever always, oh  
I am here

Find me in the sky  
Dancing with the moon and night  
Your heartbeat is disguised as my  
Lullaby

Be happy and know that I'm  
Watching you travel far and wide  
Waiting for us to meet again

_[Chorus:]_  
We'll always be together  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry  
I'll always be by your side  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry  
The circle will never end  
It'll never ends  
Just know that we'll meet again  
We'll meet again  
And we'll always be together  
Forever always  
Oh  
I am here

If you need me, yeah  
I'm in the wind  
Look for me friend  
I'm in the stars

When you need me  
The heavens will send  
A message within

Straight to your heart  
Oh

_[Chorus:]_  
We'll always be together  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry, no.  
I'll always be by your side  
Don't you worry  
Never worry about a thing, no no no no no no no  
The circle will never end  
It'll never end  
Just know that we'll meet again  
We'll meet again  
And we'll always be together  
Forever always  
Don't you worry  
I am here  
I am here  
Yeah  
I am here  
I am here

The room filled with applause as Nina placed her guitar down. "Thanks you for being my

friend and I didn't write this song but hope you liked it. If I never took the scholarship, I

wouldn't have met my best friends, tasted Trudy's amazing cooking, heard Victor's pin

speech, and I don't regret this." I ran over my BAF and soon everyone was hugging her.

"That was lovely, Miss Knight." Victor admitted and we all cheered. Trudy and Victor left

the room and Alfie started talking. "Chubby Bunny contest up in Amber's room!" "I'm the

champion of Chubby Bunny!" Eddie shouted and Alfie smirked. "It's on Sweet!" They both

ran up the stairs and we followed suit. Patricia and I were chuckling at our immature

boyfriends as we ascended up the steps.

Niall's POV

I was sitting at the table next to my older brother Greg eating dinner with my family. "I

want to share something. I'm dating Nathalia again!" I nervously told my family. "That girl

singer in Big Time Rush?" Denise asked and I simple nodded. I started explaining

everything, literally everything. From the hate, death threats, stress, cheating,

heartbreak, Nathalia's fake relationship with Luke, self harm, her dad's death, school, and

her suicide attempt. Once I finished telling them, Greg was the only one who already

knew so he remained calm. Denise, mom, and dad looked like they were processing

everything that I just told them. "How old is she?" Denise asked. "18." Denise's mouth

formed an O. "Son, you really love her don't you?" Dad asked me with a proud smile. I

nodded, a smile forming on my lips. "Nathalia's the princess I been waiting for my entire

life." "How was she like before her diagnosis?' Mom asked me, I was glad that they were

taking this very well. "She's a lot like me, she has this contagious laugh, values

education, loves her friends and family, protective over her younger sister, goofy, loves to

have fun, gets along with everyone, she's really smart, has an appetite as big as mine,

grew up with four guys so she's great, the lads love her, I love everything about her!" I

told my family. "I proud to have a younger brother like you, Niall. You're being there for

her in her darkest hours and love her unconditionally." Greg says while staring at his

girlfriend in adoration. "Speaking of loving someone unconditionally, Greg proposed to

Denise!" I shouted while pointing at Greg and his now fiancée, Denise.

Nina's POV

I used my key to open the door to Niall's apartment. We promised to spend New Years

together, I read my phone and it was only 4 PM. I practically lived at Niall's place, I kept a

stash of clothing in his closet, and my other essentials were kept in this apartment too. A

mouth watering smell tingled my nose when I slipped off my black boots. "Niall?" "In the

kitchen, Princess!" I made my way into the kitchen to see my boyfriend standing at the

stove, stirring a pot. I stood next to him and peered down at the pot. "Pasta." Niall faced

me and kissed my cheek. The kitchen was a bit messy with bowl, pots, and spoons all

over the kitchen counter. I rolled up my sleeves, to help with the cooking. Niall walked

away to set the table. I strained the pasta and evenly divided it into the two plates

already placed on the counter top. Niall poured the sauce while I started chopping the

vegetables for our salad.

Niall's POV

I noticed Princess stop chopping, her knuckles turning white from her tight grip on the

knife. She closed her eyes and abruptly let go of the large knife. Uh oh, Nathalia must

have been tempted by the sharp blade. She's been clean for a month, not cutting and no

drinking ever since that party. She placed the knife in the sink and finished the salad. We

finished preparing dinner and sat down. "I'm sorry, we can't go out." Nathalia apologized

to me and I reached out for her hand, across the table. "You have nothing to be sorry for,

Im happy to spend New Years together." "But you and Olly were supposed to be spending

today at Funky Buddha." Nathalia says, eating her pasta. We dropped the conversation

and talked about our Christmases. "Denise is pregnant and Greg proposed to her!"

Princess's face broke out in a smile and I smiled back. "They really want to meet you."

"Kelly told me that I'm going to announce the breakup in an interview when I'm ready to

go back to work." I nodded and we carried on with our candle lit dinner.

Nina's POV

Dinner was eaten and we washed the dishes together. We ended up having a soap fight,

with us soaking with water and sudsy soap. Niall threw his head back, laughing his ass

off. I loved his laugh, his smile was so wide, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling. "We should

get ourselves cleaned up." Niall said, picking me up by the waist, heading toward the

shower.

Niall's POV

After our shower, we still had four hours till midnight. Princess was drying her hair and I

laid in bed, scrolling through Twitter. I went into the kitchen to get Princess her meds but

when I returned Princess stopped me. "I don't have to take it today. I talked with my

doctor and she said I can skip a day. Tonight is New Years and we haven't had sex

because of everything so..." Princess told me shyly, biting her lip nervously. I placed the

glass of water and pill down. We sat down on the bed. "Are you sure? I mean the side

effects..." "Niall." "What if I can't pleasure you? The side effects say that you won't be

able to orgasm and..." Princess cut me off with a kiss and I kissed back. "I discussed it

with my doctor and I'm ready. I'm getting better and I love you, Niall." I gave her a kiss

which got heated. Our clothes were peeled off, and I straddled Princess on the bed. "I

love you so much." (You can guess what happened after that)

Nina's POV

I was cuddling with Niall after we finished, counting down the seconds to New Years. "My

New Years resolutions is to recover, be clean longer, and start promoting the band again, I

want to show people that Big Time Rush is stronger than ever!" I told Niall. "My

resolutions are to write more hit songs, spend more time with my family, and be happy

with you." The clock stroke midnight, for the new year has begun. "Happy New Year!" I

smiled at him. Niall yawned, pulling the sheets over us. "Let's sleep, we're both

exhausted." Niall says with already closed eyes. I snuggled closer to my amazing

boyfriend. He kissed my temple before fall sing asleep. I soon went to bed, feeling

thankful.

AN: I'm sorry for not updating! I had a hectic week of school with loads of homework! Please understand! Enjoy this chapter! Comment if you want me to write smut because if you want I can. The song is Always Be together by Little Mix and Greg is Niall's actual older brother. I worked hard on this, so please review! I really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Review! Panda Out! ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Niall's POV

I woke up next to Princess. I tucked her hair away from her face. Her closed eyelids hid her bright green eyes, her blonde roots peeking in from her dyed brown

hair, she was my... princess. We fell asleep facing each other, so I could wake up to her lovely face. Her pillow was damp with tears. I took a deep breath and

exhaled, running my fingers through my hair. Princess blinked and smiled at me. _Smiling even when she's hurting __inside, how brave._ "Good morning, beautiful." I

kissed her nose. "I can't believe its 2014 now." Nathalia said, sitting up with the blanket covering her naked body. "Last night was incredible." She told me,

lacing our fingers together. It's the first time we made love since a very long time. Last night was sweet, passionate, and vanilla. "It was perfect." I replied as I

slipped on my boxers and a pair of charcoal sweats. Princess picked up her clothing that was thrown on the floor from last night. We were both clothed and

hungry. "Pancakes or toast?" "Toast? Pancakes take a while." I told Princess.

Eddie's POV

I couldn't sleep last night since someone was having sex in the other room! I was surprised Trudy and Victor didn't hear those loud moans escaping the room. I

was pretty sure that it was Joy and Jerome. Fabian and I left the room and to the breakfast table. "You kids looked like you didn't get any sleep! You did go to

bed after midnight right?" Trudy questioned us as we ate our breakfast. Trudy left and I decided to talk to Joy and Jerome. "Next time you two have sex, be

quiet! We barely slept a wink because of you guys!" I shouted at the couple. Joy was blushing and Jerome buried his face in his hands "Did you have to say

that?" Fabian asked me with a smirk. "That was embarrassing for them." Alfie said sheepishly. "Anyway, we have to start submitting our college

applications now." Fabian changed the topic. Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia groaned. "Don't get started on the college applications!" Jerome rolled his eyes. "I

haven't even picked out the colleges yet!" Patricia admitted with a frown on her face. "You haven't? I picked out my colleges in the states." I told my

housemates. "Not any schools here?" Amber asked, shaking her head in my girlfriend's direction. Yikes, I didn't think about Yacker. I mean, I wanted to go to

school in America not England. But that would mean long distance for me and Patricia! "Eddie?" Joy snapped me out of thoughts and everybody was cleaning

up the table, cleaning the dishes, and helping Trudy.

Nina's POV

I picked out a guitar of Niall's wall of guitars and played the chords to Like Nobody's Around. I soon got lost in my thoughts. _I'm getting better and soon I'll be _

_writing songs, __singing, and performing again. Everything is going to return to normal. _I thought as I strummed the guitar. My eyes traveled down to left my left

wrist, staring at my scars. I shook my head to shake off my dark thoughts and placed the guitar in its rightful place. Then I walked into the kitchen to take my

antidepressants. I got some tap water and swallowed two pills. I sat down on the white couch and turned on the TV. Niall joined me on the couch. I flipped

through the channels until I decided on TMZ. I got bored and I needed to home. "I should get going." I picked up my bag and put on my jacket. "Before you

go." Niall's soft lips crashed into mine. I kissed back, smiling into the kiss. "Now you can go." I smiled at my cute boyfriend.

Fabian's POV

I was sitting down on my bed, helping Eddie what do about the long distance. "Look it's simple, apply for a few colleges together with Patricia!" I told my

roommate while he was freaking out. "But I want to attend school in the states, where I grew up. Not here." "Then are you going to do long distance? You

know what, you should be talking about this with your girlfriend!" I pulled him up and dragged him upstairs to Patricia's room. I motioned Mara and Joy out of

the room.

Patricia's POV

"Eddie, let's not worry about that right now." "But we need to talk about it!" Eddie shouted "Well, I don't want to talk about it!" We started fighting and I

hated fighting with Eddie. "Looks like we should not be dating then!" "Fine! "Fine!" Eddie stormed out the room, slamming the door shut on his way out. I

growled and put on my headphones. I turned on Sick Puppies and let the music take over.

Amber's POV

Ugh! Another Peddie fight! "I literally get stressed out because of those two!" I told Alfie while flipping through a magazine. "Oh, Ambs." "What did I miss?"

Nina came in and Alfie started talking. "This morning Eddie was annoyed at Joy and Jerome for having sex and keeping him all night then Fabian brought up

about college applications. Then Eddie told us that he is only applying to schools in America and not England. Fabian tried to help Eddie by telling him to go talk

to Patricia. Eddie and Patricia started talking and they were yelling at each other. And now they're being stubborn and refuse to talk to each other." Alfie talked

like a true gossip expert. "Oh. Amber must have rubbed off on you." Nina said.

Nina's POV  
I decided to film a video for the fans, explaining them everything that happened. I took out my camera from it's bag and placed it on the stand. I sat down on

my bed and pressed record. "Hey guys. I'm filming this right now because I want you all to hear everything from me. Not some gossip blog, an article, or the

news. Me. Everything that happened this year or last year. It's 2014 now! Anyway, I been trying to have the best of both worlds, school and the band. I love

the band. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan are my brothers. Singing, writing songs for you guys, and performing is something I love to do with all my heart.

But I also debuted when I was only fourteen. I missed out my high school experience. Now, I know that most of you hate school, but I always wanted to

experience high school and be a normal teenager. So when I got a scholarship to Frobisher Academy, I took the scholarship. I remember my mind going crazy

from thinking too hard. I was fifteen then and I decided to take it. I did alot of thinking about our fans when I was deciding. I enrolled in a fake name, Nina

Martin. I was treated like a normal high schooler except I was an only American in a English private academy. I actually got bullied during my first month there. I

hid the fact that I was Nathalia Knight, I kept this entire part of me hidden until a year ago. The boys came here and asked me to join them on tour. I revealed

the truth and my friends took it pretty well. When I was backstage at the concert, I had jitters. I was so nervous, my hands were sweaty, I was worried about

making a mistake but when I heard you guys screaming in the arena, my worries vanished. The fact that Big Time Rush has the most devoted, loyal, best fans

in the world makes us so happy. We wouldn't be Big Time Rush without our Rushers. Then the tour ended and i went back to school. It was like this routine

where I would miss school for concerts, and band business, then back at school studying like a normal seventeen year old. I definitely got my high school

experience. Fights, breakups, stress, grades, annoying teachers, and the drama. Even though it was crazy, I was so grateful that I could do this. Then summer

break, Niall and I broke up. Like any other heartbroken teenager, it was hard. The Summer Break tour was so much fun, we toured with 5 Seconds of Summer

too. I had a blast meeting our Rushers and performing with the guys. Summer ended and I was back in school for my senior year. The truth is that I actually

thought of not returning to school and staying in LA. But the guys knew that I really wanted to get my diploma and see my friends again. I made friends here

that I'll always remember. They were friends with me for me, not Nathalia Knight. But everything got harder, my friends thought I had the best life when I was

struggling. School got harder, my grades hit rock bottom. *i pointed to the floor* I started pushing my friends, Luke, and everyone away. Why? Well,

because the daily hate and death threats broke me. I was also feeling lost, hopeless, and guilty about staying in school instead of performing. My

emotions took over me and i went back to something I haven't done in a long time. Cutting. I would self harm and get drink the pain away. Then, bam! I

reached my peak and attempted suicide. For months leading up to my attempt, I suffered alone, isolated, and I was depressed. I attempted suicide by

swallowing an entire bottle of sleeping pills. I was rushed to the hospital and Luke was the one that saved me. My attempt was my last act of bravery and

cowardness. At the hospital, I was diagnosed with Severe Depressive Disorder. Fortunately, I got a second chance at life and is now recovering. I'm taking

medication and having therapy sessions. If you're going through a hard time right now and want to end it all. Don't. Please don't, no matter how hard it is

you're going to get through this. Seek help and stop suffering alone. You're not alone! I know what it feels like to be depressed, it's a constant war with your

mind. Put down the blade and tell yourself that you're worth more than a piece of metal. Stay strong. We're all going to get through this together. *i did a

heart sign and ended the video*

I edited the video in Imovie on my laptop and wrote a letter to my Rushers in the description box. I uploaded the video to BTR's channel.

Third POV

The Rushers and the people on the internet watched Nathalia's video and it received over 900,000 views in 24 hours. Nathalia's friends watched her video and were touched. the Rushers were so proud of their idol for opening up about everything. People all around the world was touched by the heartfelt, raw, and true video by Big Time's Rush's Nathalia Knight.

**Enjoy this long chapter! I wrote this right after I got home from school. I'm sort of having trouble on the next chapter! PLease comment your suggestions or there might not be another chapter! Panda Out! ^~^ **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carlos's POV

Griffin and Gustavo called us to the studio, they had big news to share with us. "What's the news?" Logan asked as we strolled into the meeting room. "First, sit down." Kelly pointed to the seats. We sat down in the wheely chairs, waiting for them to tell us. "Big Time Rush has been nominated for a Grammy! For Best Pop Global Band of 2014!" Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin shouted all at the same time. We fell off our chairs and landed on the hard floor with a thud. We instantly jumped up, trying to look okay. "We're okay!" Kelly, Griffin, and Gustavo gave us weird looks. "Anyway, you guys are attending with Nathalia! So we have to get ready for the red carpet and fly Nathalia in!" Kelly smiled at us we beamed.

Nina's POV

We were now back in school, our teachers kept reminding us to start sending in our college applications. Everyone has been really stressed out about the college applications except me. I wasn't going to college, I'm going to keep being in and band, for I'm returning to my regular life. Afterschool, I checked the YouTube video and it had over 800,000 views with over 1,000 comments. I scrolled through the comments and Rushers and even strangers were telling me their stories of struggle while sending me support. But like always, there were hate comments too. People were accusing me of creating a sob fest to get pity, yet I managed to ignore them. Over the course of my treatment my family friends, Niall, and Dr. Kepner has been teaching me to ignore the hate. I used the negativity to motivate myself into becoming a better person and prove them wrong. I shut my laptop closed and checked my agenda. Peculiarly, our teachers didn't assign us any homework this week. I noticed my BBF talking on the phone with her dad. Amber was sitting in her makeup chair, arguing with her dad about fashion schools. "But dad, I don't want to become a pharmacist! I don't want to be a farmer, let alone be in a farm!" I decided to leave the house for a while, so I grabbed my bag along with my guitar. "Trudy, I'll be at the studio." I told our housemother as I left the house. I dialed Mark's number and called him. "I'm on my way to the studio."

Mark's POV

I was already at the studio when Nathalia called me. I was pretty excited to work with her again. She has such a strong, powerful, steady, and great voice and a talent for songwriting. Nathalia walked in and smiled at me. I gave her hug and mumbled, "Long time no see, Nat!" We got comfortable on the black leather couches and pulled out the guitars. We started talking about this song that she wrote. "Well, can I hear it?' I asked, waiting for her to sing it to me.

I feel so numb  
Staring at the shower wall  
It's begun,  
The feeling that the end has come  
And now the water's cold

I tried to eat today  
But the lump in my throat got in the way

In this time I've lost all sense of pride  
I've called a hundred times  
If I hear your voice I'll be fine

And I, I can't come alive  
I want the room to take me under  
'Cause I can't help but wonder  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep  
These four walls and me

I lay in bed  
Can't seem to leave your side  
Your pillow's wet  
From all these tears I've cried  
I won't say goodbye

I tried to smile today  
Then I realized there's no point anyway

In this time I've lost all sense of pride  
I've called a thousand times  
If I hear your voice I'll be fine

And I, I can't come alive  
I want the room to take me under  
'Cause I can't help but wonder  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep  
These four walls and me

Oh oh oh

And I, I can't come alive  
I want the room to take me under  
'Cause I can't help but wonder  
What if I had one more night for goodbye?  
If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep  
These four walls and me

When Nathalia finished, I clapped. "That was beautiful. This song is a sentimental ballad

that should be focused on the vocals with very slight accompaniment." I told her. She

blushed and laughed at me. "What?' "I'm not going to release this song, it doesn't suit the

group's pop formula, and I don't know." "But this song is so raw, beautiful, showcases your vocals, and this is a moving ballad! Well can we record it just for fun?" I begged Nathalia. I don't beg people to record songs but this song moved me. "Okay…" "Great, now get in the booth." Nathalia got into the booth, placed her headphones on, and I gave her the signal. We simply recorded the song and Nathalia and I discussed the background sounds. "I think that piano and violin would be perfect for this song." I worked my magic while Nathalia went on her phone. "Well, I'm almost done here but what inspired this song?" I asked the young talented girl. "I was getting treatment but I was struggling and I wrote this when I finally opened my eyes, so this song is very special to me." I listened to her with open ears and realized that this song was a part of Nathalia, her struggles, her depression, her. "Just by listening to this song I can tell that this song is you. It came from your heart. I know that sounds super cliché but its true. This song can move people and tells them your story. Take that in mind, Nat."

Nina's POV

Mark's tone was sincere and hopeful. He hopes that I'll release this song. I cleared my throat and grabbed my stuff. "Well I have an appointment, so can you give me a call when you finish that?" I asked my wonderful producer. He nodded and I thanked him as the heavy, glass studio doors closed behind me. Jeff was in the car, waiting for me. I walked toward the car, until I heard the flashes off cameras going off. Paparazzi were snapping pictures of me from afar, giving me some space and not throwing questions at me. I smiled for the cameras and I placed my guitar in the back seat of the range rover. I hopped into the passenger seat, still hearing the flashes of their cameras.

**Sorry for not updating! I had finals and a ton of homework! I'll update again tomorrow and please review! I just wanted to say that Haters are Gonna Hate! I had to deal with haters and if you dealt with haters or is getting hate right now, just know to ignore them! I got internet hate and a group of girls were hating on me. But those haters are wasting their time hating on other people while I'm writing fanfiction for you guys and I smile when I read you reviews! Panda Out! ^~^ Oh BTW, Nathalia's voice when she is singing is Victoria Justice's voice, so imagine Victoria's voice when Nathalia sings. Yeah.. Bye guys! Love you! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nina's POV

I was doing my Calulus homework when they guys called. I brought my laptop closer

and saw my best friends' faces appear on the screen along with Kelly, Mom, and Katie.

"We have huge news!" Carlos told me. "We were nominated for a Grammy!" I gasped and

covered my mouth as I smiled. I couldn't believe it! "We are going to attend the award

show, so you need to fly over here!" Kendall said, with a huge grin on his face. "When?" I

asked them. "The Grammy's are this Sunday, so tomorrow if you can!" Kelly said, while

peering down at her tablet. "Wait, today is Wednesday so I only have three days till

Sunday!" I started panicking. "What if I make a fool of myself at the Red Carpet, what are

we going to wear, I-I-I" "Nat, calm down and Trish and Kelly will take care of everything."

Logan calmed me down and Kelly arranged my flight. "Now this is the time where you get

super excited that we were nominated and attending." James was shaking his head at

me. I raised my hands in the air and whooped. "We'll see you soon, Nat! Your

housemother is calling you!" I closed my laptop and continued to stay still. I was so

excited that Big Time Rush was nominated but also really nervous since I would get

interviewed on the red carpet about my Depression and the band's break. I took a deep

breath and clenched my fist. "I can do this, the guys are going to be right next to me,

Trish is going to pick a dress out and hopefully BTR will win our second Grammy!"

"Kids, supper!" Trudy shouted, I got up and walked I sat down, Amber moved to the seat

in front of me. "Congrats Nina!" Amber clapped her hands together and squealed. "On

what?" I asked my friends. "Your Grammy nomination, it's all over the internet that BTR is

going to be attending and will probably take home an award." Eddie replied nonchalantly

with a mouth full of food. "You should close your mouth and eat." Patricia closed his

mouth and smirked. "Oh yeah." I giggled at my housemates, while eating dinner. "My

flights tomorrow morning, so can you text me my homework?" I asked Joy. She nodded

and they asked me about the award shows I attended. "Well, I won a Grammy in 2010,

three American Music Awards, won an NJR award, and more that the guys won when I

was here." "Did you win all that in the first year you debuted?" Jerome asked me. "Yeah."

I told them, with a smile on my face for remembering those special moments. "Ooh,

nostalgic aren't you?" Fabian asked and I laughed. "How old were you when you became

famous?" Mara asked, my friends curious. I froze when I heard that word. "Uhm, I was

14." I told them with a fake smile. "That's really young! Wow to become famous

worldwide at only 14!" Alfie gasped. We had vanilla ice cream for dessert and I went to

bed early that night.

Trudy's POV

Nathalia's manager called me to tell me that Nathalia has a flight this morning. It was

6:30 AM, before the kids were even awake. I walked up to her room and nudged Nathalia.

"Dear you have a flight to catch in half an hour." She stirred in her sleep and I shook her

a bit harder. She opened her eyes, her eyes were red and she looked exhausted. "You

have to go to the airport, let's eat before your flight." She nodded, I left her room and

retrieved to the kitchen. Nathalia entered the kitchen still in her pajamas and looking like

a zombie. "Didn't you sleep last night?" "A bit." I handed her a cup of Yorkshire tea and

heard a pair of footsteps. Fabian walked in, already in his uniform. "You wake up this early?"

Narthalia asked Fabian.

Fabian's POV

"So what time is your flight?" I asked her. "Oh it's in fifteen minutes! Shit!" Nina's eyes

widened and dashed upstairs. I was sipping my tea when she returned. Nina changed into

a dark demine shirt, skinny black jeans, a cream wooly scarf, eggplant high top converse,

and her long brown hair in a high ponytail. "Can you give me my bottle of meds?" She

asked, tying her shoelaces. I opened the medicine cabinet and searched for her bottle.

"Here." I handed her the pills, our fingers brushing when I handed her the pills."Thanks,

can you tell the others goodnight for me?" "Why goodnight?" I asked her puzzled at

Nathalia's words. "Because goodbye means forever but goodnight doesn't." She flashed

me one last smile before leaving with Jeff for the airport.

Jeff's POV

I drove Nathalia to the airport and the security escorted us to the waiting area for the

plane. We were going to use the company's plane, so everything was private. Nathalia

and I boarded the plane and I sat down in my seat. Nathalia sat down in hers and fell

asleep. I made a few calls to Kelly and Griffin and rested during the long eleven hour

flight.

Nina's POV

I woke up and decided to Skype Niall. He picked up and smiled at me. "I heard that Big

Time Rush was nominated for a Grammy! Congrats Princess." "Hi, Nat! When can we see

you! We can all have dinner together!" Harry popped in and I laughed. "Hi Harry!" I

waved to my close friend. Harry and I were the same age, so we were really close friends.

"Who are you guys talking to? We have an interview in five minutes!" I heard Liam's

voice, the daddy of the group. "Liam, it's Nathalia!" Harry told Liam. Soon enough, all five

boys of One Direction were on the screen. They told me that they hope BTR takes the

award home, then they had to go. "Sorry Princess, the lads had to interrupt." "It's okay

Ni." Niall blew me a kiss and I was still stuck on the plane. After I almost died of boredom

on the plane, we finally landed at LAX and I got off the plane. Waiting for me outside the

airport were thousands of reporters, fans, and paparazzi. But this time there were too

many of them, blocking the doors, trying to get closer, questions directed at me. "Are you

back for good?" "Has Luke Hemmings helped you during your recovery?" "How does it feel

to be a bad influence on kids and teens worldwide?" "Nathalia, we love you! Stay strong

and we'll stay strong too! Rushers forever!" The Rushers started chanting in the airport.

Jeff and a couple security guards were trying to get me into the car but I pushed them

away. I took pictures with my Rushers and answered their questions. They even told me

their stories and how I encouraged them to stop suffering in silence. I was touched my

Rushers and I knew that BTR had the best, devoted fans in the world.

AN: Sorry this a sucky chapter! I have school tomorrow! No! The next chapter is BTR at the Grammy's and I hope you like this chapter! I'm supposed to be sleeping but I quickly typed this for you guys! Panda out! ^~^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kelly's POV  
I was in the Gustavo's office going over Big Time Rush's schedule for the week. "Nathalia's here!" The boys' shouting was heard from outside. Gustavo and I

rushed out of the office and hugged Nathalia. "Now, Nathalia you have a very busy day today!" I told her as I led her to the car. "Your bags will be brought up

to your room and you have an appointment at the hair salon." I slid into the seat next to her and the driver drove us to the salon. Nathalia was rushed to a

seat and a color specialist arrived. "I'll be retouching up your roots." She told Nathalia before she began.

Carlos's POV

The guys and I were sitting at the couch with stacks of posters, BTR merchandise, pictures, and calendars to autograph. "Ugh, my hand's cramping!" James

groaned as he placed the cap on his black sharpie marker. "I really hope we win the Grammy it would be great for Big Time Rush to start off 2014 with a

Grammy." Logan said, not looking up from his pile. "Yeah, it would our 137th award." I said, signing a BTR calendar, I felt their gazes on me. "What? I was

bored one day in the studio!" I went back to signing and the piles of posters were slowing getting smaller and smaller.

Nina's POV

I was at the salon, waiting for the dye to set in. I was flipping through the magazines with Kelly keeping me company. "Nat, have you gotten any idea on the

dress?" "No." "Miss Knight?" The hair stylist called me and my hair was washed out. Now, I was at a chair with the stylist drying my long brown hair. She finally

finished, for she took off my cape and I stood up. I admired my perfectly dyed hair in the mirror. "Thank you!" She did a great job, my hair looked fabulous. I

practically spent the entire day at the salon. "It's now 6 pm, we should get going." This whole day was a blur; I didn't even get to see Katie and Mom! I ran out

of the limo and vigorously pushed the elevator button. "Come on, come on." I muttered to myself and the doors finally opened. I walked into the apartment to

see the guys signing stacks of BTR merch and posters. "Sis!" Katie ran over to me and I engulfed her in a hug. "I haven't seen you guys all day!" Mom smiled at

me from the stove and I threw my black blazer on the couch. I washed my hands and started helping Mom cook dinner. I was grilling the steak on the stove

while Mom was chopping peppers, she doesn't trust me with knives. "So Katie, how's school?" I asked my little sister, who was on her ipad at the counter.

"Boring and all the kids only want to be my friend so they could meet you guys! But I don't care, I don't need them!" Katie told me without a care in the world.

"Oh." "Ooh, that smells delicious!" Carlos and James wandered into the kitchen. "Wake up!" I shouted at Kendall and Logan, who were dozing off on the

couch. The two hockey heads slowly got up, hunched over and clearly sleepy. We all sat down at the table and talked about our weeks, just like an average

family.

Kendall's POV  
The next day, we were all taken to a store in Beverley Hills to pick our outfits for the award show. "We are not making the mistake of wearing bowties and

white suits again! I was on the worst dressed list! James Diamond is not going to be on the worst dressed list ever again!" James raised his finger in the air to

make a point. "Oh I remember we wore white suits to the Annual Tree Lighting Festival and sang for Obama." Logan smiled at the memory while Carlos ate his

corn dogs. James got busy, picking out outfits and looking around the store for his perfect outfit.

Nina's POV

Kelly, Trish, and Tori were helping me pick out my dress for the show. "It is the Grammy's, so it should be sleek, elegant, and you." "And the dress code is to

conceal breasts and buttocks." Trish reminded us. I looked through the dresses and one caught my eye. It was a gold sequin mini, but there was a plunging

neckline, that would show off my chest. "For that, I can sew in a sheer illusion lining so don't worry about any wardrobe malfunctions!" Tori says, examining the

gold frock. "Let's keep this with the rest of the good ones." Tori hands the dress to an assistant and we keep looking. "Out of all these dresses, the gold one is

the best!" Trish points to the gold mini dress. "Me too." Kelly says, convincing me that I should go with the gold mini. I closed the curtain the dressing room and

tried the dress on. It displayed my toned legs, and the gold color complimented my brown locks. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, then showed Trish, Tori,

and Kelly. "Perfect, now I can sew the lining in, pick out the shoes, and Trish will do your makeup!" Tori, my stylist was satisfied with the dress. "We should

check on the boys now." Tori leaves the dress at the counter and we follow Kelly to the boys. We entered the empty store to see the Carlos chasing Kendall,

James on the phone, and Logan laughing at Kendall and Carlos. "Give me my helmet back!" Carlos screeched at Kendall. Kendall ran smack into a floor length

mirror, then falling to the ground. Carlos started laughing his ass off at Kendall. Logan instantly got up from the posh, white chairs to help his friend up. "I left

you alone for three hours to pick out your outfits for Sunday, yet you're here goofing around! We only have today, Friday, and Saturday to prepare!" Kelly

shouted while glaring at them. They were now standing in line with their heads down, lips sucked in, and playing dumb. "What are we going to do with you

guys?" Tori groaned and I held in a laugh by biting down on my tongue. "Well, I already got my outfit!" James twirled for them to see. He was in a classic white

shirt, black skinny jeans, a black blazer, and black dress shoes. "I look good, don't I?" James smiled at us. "Okay, James's good, but you three." Tori and Trish

scrambled over to them and led them to the clothes.

_THE DAY OF THE GRAMMYS _

Tori's POV

Nathalia's sheer lining was sewn in and today was the day of the Grammys. On a late notice, BTR has been nominated for another award, Best Album of the

Year. Nathalia and the guys were ecstatic. Trish and I were currently getting them ready for the red carpet. Mrs. Knight was helping Nat with her dress and I

was checking the boy's clothes. Kendall opted for a pair of black skinny jeans, a white Henley, a sleek black jacket, his cross necklace, and pair of black vans. I

was hesitant in Kendall wearing sneakers to the Grammys but he looked put together but laid back. Carlos was buttoning up his white shirt, he already had on

black jeans, and his black George Armani dress shoes. "Tori, can you help me with my tie?" Carlos asked me. I placed the hanger on the rack and helped Carlos

with his tie. "Thank you." He thanked me and Nathalia came out with her dress on, a gold belt showing off her flat stomach, and a pair of gold heels on her

feet. Trish sat her down into a chair and started on a sultry eye makeup. "Uhm, where are my clothes?" Logan came out in only boxers. "What? They're on your

rack!" Logan grabbed his clothes off the hanger and went to change. James was already done, so he was talking with Lucy. Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Alexa came

to the dressing room to see them before they left. "Logan." I took in his outfit, a white v neck, black skinny jeans, and a black Topman light pea coat that was

unbuttoned. "Okay, all the boys just have to get their hair done and we're good to go." I commented, organizing the racks of clothing.

Jo's POV  
James was styling his own hair, like usual and Trish was doing Nathalia's makeup. "Girl, you got so pale, living in London for years!" Nat responded with a

simple yeah. Nathalia's makeup consisted of concealer, foundation, light blush, nude lipstick, and perfect sultry eye look. Trish did a simple, gray, brown, black

matte smoky eye on Nathalia and she looked stunning with her dress and makeup. Nathalia's long brown locks were curled very naturally, and her hair hung

past her shoulders. "We're all ready!" Everyone stood up and Gustavo barged into the room. "Now, don't trip, smile, and win those awards!" Gustavo wished

them good luck and we all left the room. "Have fun." I told Kendall as I gave him a kiss. Alexa, Camille, Lucy, and I waved goodbye as their limo drove away.

Nina's POV  
"Look, Big Time Rush has arrived!" I heard people shout and the fans started shouting words of encouragement. "We love you!" Then they started to sing Big

Time Rush, my nerves vanished and I confidently posed for cameras with the guys. I placed one hand on my hip and smiled. The most talented, hard working

artists from all over attended this event and I really wished that we would win the awards. Zendaya was an interviewer and she interviewed us. "It's great to

see you guys here!" Zendaya complimented us on our outfits and she loved my dress. We exchanged hugs and she started asking us questions. "What are

you wearing?" "I'm pretty sure, I'm wearing Topman." Kendall spoke into the microphone. "George Armani." Carlos responded. "Ooh, classy!" Zendaya

remarked. "I'm wearing a dress by Julien MacDonald." I said. "Marc Jacobs." James told Zendaya. "Topman also." Logan replied and we went on to a different

interviewer. "Katie Krause from Clevver News was our next interviewer. "Those girls behind you were told not to scream but they keep screaming." She told us.

"Keep screaming, Rushers!" I pounded my fist in the air. The Rushers got riled up and screamed more. "BTR is up for two awards, Best Pop Group and Album of

the Year, hope you guys win. Now who is single?" Katie asked, smiling at the camera. I raised my hand and chuckled. "I am!" "Well it looks you're back on the

market! Nathalia Knight is single! People have been wondering, is this your guys' official comeback?" "Uhm well, Nathalia is graduating in June and we actually

have a special announcement for our Rushers next month." "Wow, I bet your fans will be very pleased. BTR is rivals with One Direction, do your fan bases ever

clash?" "Actually no, Rushers and Directioners are friends!" Carlos says. "Speaking of One Direction, are you and Niall still friends or is it…" "We're friends and

I'm actually pretty good friends with the One Direction guys." "That's great to hear. Its 2014, and BTR is back, is there anything you want to say to your fans.

"We love you Rushers from the bottom of our hearts!" Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and I said together. We waved to the people behind the barriers and

Carlos was making funny faces at the cameras.

James's POV  
"That wasn't so bad huh?" I asked Nat, when we were seated. "Welcome to the 56th Grammys!" LL Cool J shouted into the mic. I looked around and saw all

the top music acts and was so super excited. The Staples Center was the perfect location for the Grammys, all the seats were occupied, the lighting gave the

room a majestic feel, everybody in their best, most glamorous attire, I had butterflies in my stomach for this very special night. We clapped and watched the

performances. Taylor Swift performed with Hunter Hayes, Beyonce and Jay Z were amazing together, and the other acts were so fun to watch. "Katy Perry

sounded amazing performing Unconditionally." Nat commented. "Now announcing Best Pop Group are Austin Mahone and Kendall Jenner!" They walked

onstage with the golden envelope. "The nominees for Best Pop Group are One Direction, Big Time Rush, and The Wanted." Austin said, when Kendall opened

the envelope, Austin waved to us. "Best Pop Group goes to… Big Time Rush!" Kendall spoke. We got up and Nathalia beamed at us. Carlos opened up his arms

and we shared a nice group hug. Nathalia, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I walked up the steps and onto the stage to accept the award. "It's an honor to win this

award and thank you for supporting us! We love you all!" Kendall said the speech as we were escorted backstage with the award in our hands. "Omg, we

won!" Carlos couldn't handle the excitement. "This is it, this year is going to be great! Gustavo's going to be proud!" Logan said as we laughed. Backstage, we

ate frozen yogurt and interacted with the other stars. Austin started asking about Katie. "Do you have a crush on her?" I asked, but before he could answer

Kendall dragged me back to our seats. Taylor Swift won Best Country Artist, beating Hunter Hayes and Blake Shelton. Lady Gaga won Best Female Artist,

Rihanna won Best R&B Artist. "Guys, its time for best pop album!" Logan tapped our arms to get our attention. "The Nominees for Best Album of the Year are

Justin Timberlake 20/20 Experience, Taylor Swift Red, and Big Time Rush Time Of Your Life." "And the Grammy goes to Big Time Rush's Time Of Your Life!" LL Cool

J congratulated us, when we accepted the Grammy. "Wow, we can't believe that we won this award, thank you, and we won't let you down on our next

album!" Carlos shouted into the mic as Nathalia held onto our second Grammy. We were once again, backstage and we high fived each other. "Group hugs!" I

said, all of us engulfed in a group hug. Cameras were capturing every moment and it was being broadcasted all over. Lady Gaga walked over to us ad gave us

each a hug. "You guys totally win this award for your hard work and dedication. Nathalia, stay strong dear." We took a picture with her and she wanted a

separate picture with Nat. We met Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Beyonce, Jay Z, and everyone was shaking hands, greeting each other.

Kendall's POV

The Grammys ended and we were taking home two Grammys for Best Album Of The Year and Best Pop Group. We posed for pictures at the red carpet with our

Grammys. Carlos was a beaming ray of sunshine when the photos were taken. "I'm actually speechless, I can't say how thankful and honored I am!" Nathalia

spoke as interviewers interviewed us about our winnings. "This is only the start to 2014! This year is going to BTR's best year!" Logan told the lady. When we

had to take more pictures, we did goofy ones and one with us smiling. It was now 9 pm, and we had to attend the after party. When we got out the limo,

paparazzi were snapping away. We posed individually, for we arrived with our girlfriends. Jo's arm was linked with mine as we entered the crowded party. We

sat down by the hotel bar, sipping our glasses of champagne. I looked around the room, and my eyes landed on Logan and Demi Lovato flirting. "Why isn't

Camille with Logan?" I asked my girlfriend, by whispering in her ear. "She has an important audition tomorrow, she wanted to practice instead." "Oh." I

shrugged off the thought of Logan flirting with Demi. I protectively, kept my arm around Jo as we enjoyed the party, talking with the other artists. "Now

performing is America's Pop princess, Lucy Stone!" James was dancing as Lucy sang with others, Carlos and Alexa were laughing at something Justin

Timberlake, Nat and Austin Mahone were talking as they sat on the sofa. The rest of the night was spent, mingling, dancing, singing, and having a great time

with our friends, girlfriends, and my best friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Logan's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, and stumbled out of bed. My mind of sluggish and throbbing since I had a few drinks last night. I slowly stumbled out of my

bed and followed the smell into the kitchen. "Good morning. Congrats on last night!" Katie said as she ate her pancakes. I smiled at her sleepily and sat down

in the yellow stool. The guys were already eating breakfast at the table with Nat. Mrs. Knight handed me a cup of hot, fresh coffee. After drinking some coffee, I

woke up and started eating. I was cutting my soft buttermilk pancakes when someone knocked on our door. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Knight opened it, for Gustavo,

Griffin, and Kelly came in. "Good morning everybody" Kelly smiled as she entered the apartment with Gustavo and Griffin. "Nathalia Knight heats up the

Grammys' red carpet in Julien McDonald's gold sparkling mini. Big Time Rush's effortless sophisticated, but laid back look earns them a spot on the best dressed

list." Kelly read out loud as she passed us the magazine articles. "All over the internet and plastered over every magazine." Nat smiled as she read the article.

We all tweeted a big thank you on Twitter for our Grammy awards. Mrs. Knight placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kelly and she devoured that stack of

pancakes. "So what's our schedule for the day?" Kendall asked, looking up from his phone. "Nathalia's only here for the week, so there's a group interview with

Young Hollywood, Celevver TV tomorrow, a performance for KIS FM radio on Wednesday , a photo shoot for Naked magazine on Thursday, and Nathalia has

two solo interviews on Friday. Then Nathalia will fly back Friday night once the interviews are done." Kelly listed and we all nodded. "Now dogs, you won two

Grammys, wowed the media with your red carpet appearance, so I'm giving you today off. We even let you sleep in, because you all have to wake up at 5am

usually." Gustavo crossed his arms then they left the apartment. "Woo hoo! We have the day off!" Carlos, James, Nat, Kendall, and I cheered.

Nina's POV

After the guys and I helped Mom wash the dishes and finish all the chores, I decided to spend the day with my little sister. "Katie, get ready to out since I'm

going to take you out!" Katie ran to her room to get dressed. I picked out white crop top, black skinny jeans, my olive army jacket, and a pair of my favorite

black converse to wear. I own over ten pairs of converse since I love them so much. I grabbed my wallet, phone and threw them into my purse. Katie was

sitting on the couch, wearing dark skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve, a comfy, oversized violet cardigan, and her white converse high tops. Katie's brown hair

was wavy and she looked like a younger version of me. My hair was also loose and wavy. "Ready to go?" Katie nodded and I had to ask for a driver to take us,

because I haven't had the time to get my driver's license. "Now, what do you want to do today? This day is all about you. We haven't spent a lot of time

together during my brief visits and I missed my little sister." "Let's go a bowling alley!" Katie said and we were dropped off at a bowling alley in LA.

Logan's POV

Camille had her audition today, and I wished her good luck. Kendall was out on a date with Jo at the park. James and Carlos were at the ice rink, playing

hockey with the LA Kings for a charity event. I was bored out of my mind when I got a call from Demi. We talked last night and we became fast friends. "Hi! It's

Demi, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today?" "Sure, I would love to have lunch with you." "Let's meet at the Whisper Lounge at the

Grove!" Demi told me as we hung up. I changed from my pajamas and into khakis, a white shirt, and a navy jacket. I clasped my watch onto my wrist, popped a

mint into my mouth and drove out to the Grove.

Katie's POV

Nat and I made a deal that the loser of our bowling game has to fulfill the winner's wish. My big sister and I were in a heated game of bowling as onlookers

took photos of my sister and me. I noticed that Nat wasn't taking pictures with people, signing autographs even though people were asking. "Sorry, I'm here to

spend time with my little sister." I heard her say to a group of people asking for a picture and autograph. "Now's my turn to win!" Nat picked up her ball and

released. But I wasn't watching since I kept hearing people at the bowling alley whispering rude things about my sister, or tweeting things on their phone

while sending dirty looks at Nathalia. _Annoying people. _I shook my head at them, a frown on my lips. "Katie, it's your turn!" Nathalia said as I took her place in

front of the pins.

Nina's POV

Katie ended up wining our bowling match, but only because I let her win. Katie's wish was for me to get an ugly picture of James and post it on Instagram.

Katie has an instagram but the guys and I were hesitant in letting her have one due to the hate that she might receive. However Katie hasn't gotten any hate

but Rushers complimenting her and asking for follows. We were back from bowling, eating lunch, and sipping our pink smoothies. Katie disappeared with her

ipad and phone that I actually bought her so we could stay in touch. I turned on the TV and E news was taking about Harry and Kendall Jenner. "Harry's ex,

Kendall Jenner confirms that Harry Styles is a womanizer and manwhore." "What the hell!" I screamed, I was sympathetic for my close friend. The sun was now

setting and I turned off the TV in annoyance. My legs were criss crossed on our bright orange sofa, my back straight, and my hand holding my Iphone. My

phone started ringing and I saw the called ID was Harry. "Hello?" "Hey, Nat! I'm in LA for a week and do you want to have dinner together?" "Yeah, where

should we meet?" "I'll pick you up from your place. Be out in thirty?" "Yeah, see you then." I entered my room and changed into my acid washed, high rised

skinny jeans, a white crop long sleeve, my leather jacket, and I slipped on my favorite black combat lace up heels. I ran my fingers through my hair, for it was

still wavy. I applied concealed to my dark circles, brown eyeliner to my lower lash line, my matte Mac paint pot to my eyelids, I applied my Tarte mascara to my

lashes, and my EOS lip balm to my lips. I grabbed my black Coach bag and closed the door behind me. "Mom, I'm going out to have dinner with Harry!" I

shouted as I left. I took the elevator with Buddha Bob. "Have a nice dinner with Harry!" He told me and I smiled back.

Harry's POV  
I was leaning on the door of my 1994 baby blue Mercedes Benz when Nat arrived. We got into the car and I drove into the street. "So where we going?" Nat

asked with a smirk on her face. "The Cut at the Beverley Wilshire Hotel! I heard the steak is really good there. So how have you been?" "I'm getting better."

"Everyone's been wondering about you and it has been three months." I told her, my eyes glued to the road ahead. "I'm taking my meds, getting therapy

session, and everyone's been really supportive. But I missed hanging out with you!" Nat smiled at me and I smiled back. "Congratulations on BTR winning the

two Grammys!" I told her. "Thanks, I honestly that we wouldn't win because of my scandals and drama." My eyes widened, my eyebrows knitted together in a

look of confusion, but my confusion was replaced with sympathy. We drove to the hotel in silence, either of uttering a word. "Harry, are you okay about the

media labeling you? I mean I'm being called a bad influence and emo if that makes you feel any better." "Nat, it doesn't make me feel better because we're the

youngest members in our band yet we get the most hate, unwanted media attention, and scandals occur even when we're just trying to be normal teenagers.

It… sucks." I ranted with my voice raised and had a frown on my face as the valet staff opened the doors for us. "Cheer up, I want this dinner to be fun,

today's my only day off then the rest of the week is work." Nat looked at me pleading eyes and I chuckled. "Alright Nathalia. Reservation is under Styles." The

waiter checked the computer before leading us to our table.

Nina's POV

Harry was wearing his usual black tee and black skinny jeans with a dark almost black green coat, and an American flag bandanna pushing his curls away from

his forehead. He took off his coat and placed it in the empty chair next to him, while I placed my bag in the empty chair as well. We ordered our steaks and

chatted as we waited. "Sorry about that in the car." Harry apologized. "It's okay, I heard the rumors." "Since I know your secret with Luke, I'll you mine.

Kendall and I were a publicity stunt." Harry leaned across the table and whispered into my ear. "Oh." "Yeah." "Luke and I broke up." I did air quotes and Harry

chuckled. "I heard." We then started talking about the pros of our fame. Harry and I had a ton in common so he was my best friend out of the other guys.

"Having the best fans in the world, traveling everywhere, and having money to donate to charities!" Harry and I both agreed and broke out laughing. Every

single head at the restaurant turned to face us and we embarrassingly looked down at the table, stifling our laughs. "Here are your orders, two original steaks

medium rare." The waiter set our plated down in front of us. I started cutting up the steak and ate a piece. "You're right this place is good." I told him as we

ate our steak. Everywhere I went people took pictures, asked for autographs and pictures. But today, they were simply just taking photos of us with their

phones. "That was a good dinner, I got see you and eat some good steak.' Harry smirked as we took our wallets. "Is that your dad?' He asked pointing to the

family picture I kept in my wallet. "Yeah." The check came and we split it. Since we were paying with our credit cards, we used our bank apps to split it. Then

we got up and I slung my bag over my shoulder. Harry put on his coat and we walked out the restaurant to see a sea of paparazzi and reporters with their

cameramen waiting for us. "How does it feel to a sex symbol, Harry?" "How does it feel to be a celebrity emo and a bad influence, Nathalia?" The paparazzi

cackled at us and grinned wickedly. "Are two dating?" "Isn't it too soon? Right after you announce your break up with Luke Hemmings, you're on a date with

manwhore Harry Styles! What a scoop!" Unfortunately we both didn't have our security guards, so we were struggling to get to the car. I tripped over

someone's foot and fell to the floor. "Nat!" Harry helped me up and securely wrapped his arm around me so I wouldn't get lost in the huge crowd. We managed

to get into his car and Harry drove off but even still the cameras were flashing. Then I noticed an E news van driving next to us. "Are they seriously following

us?" I asked as I scoffed at their persistence. Harry stopped at a red light and rolled the windows down. "Please stop following us!" Harry told the paparazzi in

the van. "Are you two dating?" "No we aren't." I replied calmly even though anger was boiling inside of me. Cameras were capturing this frustrating scene and

when the light turned green, we raised our middle fingers in the air and Harry sped off. "I really don't give a fuck if I get a call from Management because of

this." Harry said as he drove me home. "I'll probably get a call too." I mumbled, my fingers fidgeting with the hem of my leather jacket. "Here we are." "Thanks

for everything."

Harry's POV

Nat's smile was forced and I knew that she was worried about Management. As I drove back to the hotel, I kept thinking about our management teams. They

were very strict, enforcing, and awful. One Direction's contract with Modest was ending next month; maybe we should get a new management team.

**I'll be writing longer and detailed chapters like these. Wait for the next chapter on Management's reaction to the scandals and I might update tomorrow. **

**Please review and I forgot to mention that the song Nathalia wrote is called These Four Walls by Little Mix. If you guys were wondering after Sibuna **

**graduates, the story isn't over yet! I have a ton of chapter planned after the graduation! Please REVIEW! Panda Out! ^~^**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Carlos's POV

After finishing the hockey game with the LA Kings, James and I returned home exhausted. Mrs. Knight gave us bottles of water to chug down on. Logan was

gulping glasses of milk at the counter. "Hit me again." His back was slumped, his head down, and we could tell something was wrong. "What happened

Logan?" "I had lunch with Demi Lovato and now Camille thinks that I cheated on her!" "Did you explain to her that you aren't cheating on her?" James asked

as we slid onto the stool beside him. "No, she didn't let me." Logan sighed and placed his head on the cool counter. The door slammed shut and Nathalia

entered. "Hey, where were you?" Nathalia's jaw was clenched and she threw her bag onto the couch, walking into the kitchen. "Mom, where did you put my

meds?" Mrs. Knight handed her daughter the orange bottle, for Nathalia had to take her meds. "What's going on with you two? Logan is having relationship

trouble and you?" I asked Nat, who looked furious. "Harry and I had dinner together, paparazzi insulted us, we ended up flipping them off, and now I'm waiting

to get scolded by Management." Logan looked up at Nathalia and sighed. "Me too. I'm apparently cheating on Camille with Demi Lovato." "Logan, Nathalia get

your head up! Logan address the rumors in the interviews tomorrow, you too Nathalia. And we have a new management team." James told our two best

friends. "Haha, did we forget to mention that?" I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck. "Griffin hired a new management team? Wow, what a

pleasant way to meet our new management team at meeting where I'll probably get scolded!" Nat raised her arms in the air in despair, picked up her purse,

and stormed to her room. "What are we going to do?" "Did you guy see the new articles by Sugarscape, Huff Post, and Celebuzz?" Katie asked, sitting down

on the sofa, her feet perched on the glass coffee table. "Nathalia Knight and Harry Styles flip reporters and paparazzi off during date in West LA. One Direction's Harry Styles and Big Time Rush's Nathalia Knight were spotted having dinner together in West L.A. A source told us, "Harry and Nathalia were flirting

and laughing together. The two 18 year olds looked very close as they spent their dinner talking, laughing, and enjoying their date together." When they were leaving the restaurant, they were mobbed by paparazzi and reporters. Unlike, Harry and Kendall's dates, Harry personally kept Nathalia close to him, wrapping

his arm around her waist when she was tripped by a pap. Then when the paparazzi and reporters chased them in a car, Harry and Nathalia flipped them off before driving away. (Check out the clip below) Harry and Nathalia were involved in a scandal last September when Nathalia was pictured leaving Harry's flat

one early morning in his clothes. We all know that Harry Styles have recently broken up with Kendall Jenner and Nathalia confirmed her breakup to Luke

Hemmings at the Grammys. What do you think about Nathalia Knight dating the band member of her ex, Niall Horan?" Katie cringed and shot us a sad look.

"And there are more articles about you and Demi. Twitter is going mental, so I suggest that you should tweet something to assure your fans." Katie suggested

and Logan's jaw fell to the floor. James and I patted his shoulder and fled the room.

Nina's POV

I took my phone out of my bag and logged into twitter. **You can't do anything without the media making up crazy stories and people hating on you. **I

tweeted and made the mistake of looking at my mentions. **Doesn't she have any common sense? I mean going on a date with Harry right after announcing **

**her breakup? What a brainless bitch! **I clenched my fist as I exited out of Twitter and turned off my phone. I got up, for I needed to call Niall. Niall picked up on

the Skype call. "Hi, I really miss you." "Princess, Harry called me five minutes ago frantically explaining everything. I get you are close friends due to everything

you guys went through and I'm fine with that. It's exactly like how the media makes me and Barbara look like a couple when we're not." "I love you, Niall

Horan!" I sighed relieved. "Where are you?" I asked my boyfriend. "In Mullingar, Denise and Greg announced that their wedding is going to be on March 12th, so my family is busy planning the wedding. I want to introduce you to my family and the media, so will you be my date to the wedding?" "Of course, I finally get

to meet your parents!"

I smiled and my mood turned instantly excited, talking to my boyfriend. "So you're in LA for the week?" "Yeah, but when I visit its mostly just work, so I barely

get time to spend with my family." We continued talking about everything until I grew sleepy. "Good night, Princess." "Good night, Ni." I yawned and fell asleep

as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Harry's POV

Uncle Si wanted me to fly back to London immediately. I knew what this was about; I was getting a scolding by Management. I was in the plane, flying back to

London and to Uncle Si's office. Before the plane landed, I stretched and grabbed my stuff. Leaving the airport was chaos; security guards had to hold me as

we left. Questions about me and Nat were shouted at me, insults, and paps making fun of me. "Simon wants to see you right now." "Okay." I simply replied on

the ride to the company building. I got out of the car, entered the building, and rode the lift up to Simon's office. When I stepped foot into his office, our

management team were already seated at the table. "Nice of you to join us." A tall man with a mop of black hair smirked at me. "Simon isn't here; he wanted

us to talk to you." I sat down in my seat, my finger playing with the hem of my shirt. "Care to explain this?" The video clip of me and Nat flipping people off, me

helping her up, and what looked like PDA. "The media already thinks of you as a womanizer and flirt; this is not helping your image at all!" A short, Asian

woman shouted in my face. "But we come up with a perfect solution to fix your damaged reputation. You been seen with Nathalia Knight several times and you

two are good friends. So, Nathalia can be your longtime girlfriend that will change your reputation as a player and womanizer." I stood up fro my seat in

disbelief. "How dumb can you people get? Niall and Nathalia are in a relationship! I'll never do anymore of your petty publicity stunts!" I screeched at them,

through my gritted teeth. I kicked my chair, glaring at the people in the room before stomping out that building. I was fed up and sick of them acting like they

owned me. I called a taxi and got in.

Kendall's POV

Logan, Carlos, James, Nathalia, and I all woke up at 5 am as usual and made our breakfast. I pulled out the bowls from the cupboard and poured cereal and

milk. Carlos was eating his bag of corndogs, Logan was eating a banana and yogurt, James was styling his hair in the bathroom, and Nathalia was drinking her

cup of coffee. I checked the clock and it was now 6 am. "Guys, we have to go." I told them as I grabbed my jacket off the hook. "James, we have to go! Get out

of the bathroom!" Logan shouted and James came out with his hair perfectly done. "Hey, it takes at least 10 minutes to look this good! I didn't win the Best

Celebrity Brunette Award for nothing you know!" "Stop shouting and come on guys!" Nathalia ushered the guys out and we walked to the studio to the

meeting.

Kelly's POV

Before the interview, we had a meeting to address the rumors with our new management team. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, and Nathalia sat down at the

table and waited for the meeting to start. A tall, African American man with striking light blue eyes, and a stubble, wearing a dark grey suit entered the room

with a woman. The woman had fair skin, warm brown eyes, and long blonde hair; she was pretty tall as well. "Hello, I'm Jackson Avery and this lady is Arizona

Robbins." He reached out his hand and everyone shook hands with them. Everyone was seated and the meeting started. "We're the head of your

management team and Griffin informed us about your previous team." Mr. Avery spoke with a clear voice. I noticed Nathalia grew tense and heavily breathed.

"Now onto your scandals, just simply address the rumors in the interviews you have today and have security guards with you when you're going out." Mrs.

Robbins told them. "Now that's settled, Big Time Rush is going on a worldwide 2014 stadium tour starting in July." Griffin spoke up, smiling at everyone. "Wait

that's it! You're not going to yell at me, threaten me, or pull me out of the room?" Nathalia questioned and they remained calm. "We have no reason to do

that." Mr. Avery replied and Nathalia was taken a back.

Nina's POV

I was surprised that I wasn't being treated like a money making machine. The meeting ended and now we were driving to the Young Hollywood studio for the

interview. The guys and I were dressed casually for the interview, so I sensed that this was going to one of the fun, laid back interviews. "We're in the studio

today with Big Time Rush! How's it going guys?" Lauren, the interviewer asked. "Uhm, we're good." Carlos asked, all of smiling while sitting cramped on the

white couch. "Now since Big Time Rush is officially back, what do you have in store for us?" "Actually, I'm still in school but I have been in the studio writing

some new songs." I spoke into the microphone. "Like how do you balance school and the band?" "My friends are all stressing out about their college

applications, so I leave the house and spend three to fours in the studio with Mark Calvin, who I worked with, on our Time of Your Life album, he's amazing.

And I come back and study, do my homework like a usual high schooler." I replied with a laugh. "Any crazy fan stories? Your Rushers, who are amazing by the

way!" We cheered for our Rushers. "Yeah, they're the best." Logan commented. "Our fans know so much about us, our personalities, hobbies, and I had one

girl give me a signed autograph guitar of the three original members of Clash." Logan told the interviewer. "I got a Brandon Boyd autograph one time and he's

like my idol so it was amazing." Kendall smiled, before going on with the interview. "Speaking of your fans, we have some Twitter questions." She picked up her

tablet and we listened for the question. "At TDotRusher asks if you can learn a foreign language, what language would it be?" "We try to learn different

languages when we travel." James said. "Actually, Nathalia is fluent in French!" Carlos pointed out. "Oh, can you say something in French for us?" "Yeah sure.

Rushers nous vous aimons." I spoke in French and everyone smiled at me. "What about you, Kendall a language you want to learn?" "I would like to learn

Russian." Kendall replied. "But with Russians, they always sound like they're yelling at you.' Carlos piped in. "Well yeah…" "We can just call them Big Time

Russians!" James shouted and we broke out laughing. ""What is the gadget you need 24/7?" "Phone." We said together. "It's funny, you guys all said at the

same time." "One song you can listen to 24/7?" "The Journeys, don't stop believing, its a classic." Logan replied. "Right now, I can listen to Thrift Shop 24/7."

Was James's response. "Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. Its like an eight minute song, so I listen to on the drive to work. I'm sure I listened to the song like 170

times." Carlos says while nodding his head. "Clarity by Zedd." Kendall says. "Uhm, I been listening to Move by Little Mix, it's song that gets you moving. Despite

the fact, that I'm good friends with them, the song is super catchy and fun to dance to." I answered. "You guys all have such good music tastes. Who is the

person you can talk to 24/7?" "I mean, we're together 24/7, so I would have to say these buds." Logan pointed at us. "Yeah definitely." We all agreed. "Well

thank you for dropping by in the studio and that was Nathalia, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan of Big Time Rush!" We exchanged hugs and left the set.

"Good job." Kelly told us as we got into the Range Rover for our next interview with Clevver TV. "The interviews planned today aren't the serious, grilling

interviews, they're more casual ones." Kelly told me and I nodded.

Logan's POV

"Clevver TV here with Grammy winner Big Time Rush!" We waved to the camera, smiles on our faces. "Congratulations on the Grammys." "Thank you." Kendall

said, his hands were folded together in his lap. "People have been wondering about the rumors, is it true?" The article about Logan popped onto the flat

screen. "It is true, Demi and I had lunch but I love my girlfriend, Camille Roberts and I would never cheat on her." Logan said, looking directly into the camera,

so Camille could see. "So just friends?" Logan nodded. A picture of Harry with his arm tightly around my waist, both of us struggling to leave the crowd

appeared on the screen. Carlos gave me a reassuring squeeze on my knee and I listened to the question. "Are you and Harry Styles dating now?" I shook my

head, my lips set in a thin line. "No, we were just having dinner as friends when people automatically assumed we were on a date." I answered truthfully. "So

you are single?" "Yes, I am." I grinned and we were asked more questions. "BTR is the hottest group in the world with millions of fans all over the globe, how

do you stay grounded when you're so famous?" "We're lucky to live with Mrs. Knight, who is like a mom to us. She's actually Kendall and Nathalia's mom, and

she makes us do our chores." James replied. "What kinds of chores?" "Taking out the trash, putting away the groceries, cleaning our rooms and messes, and

all that." Kendall answered. "With all the fame and money you earn, where do you spend your money on?" "We like to donate a lot of our money to charities

and a couple days ago, James and I had a hockey game with the LA Kings for charity." Carlos said. "I send money to my mom's bank account and into my

younger sister's college fund and it's the best feeling to know that my mom won't have to worry about money." Nathalia answered. "BTR was on a hiatus,

you're back now, what can we expect from BTR?" "You can expect more music, we are working on some songs." Nathalia told the interviewer. "Possibly a fifth

album." I spoke up, then all of us were talking over each other, confusing the interviewer. The interview came to an end and we left the studio. "Did you see

the look on her face?" Carlos was laughing the entire drive back home.

Nina's POV

(The next day) The guys and I were performing an acoustic version of Like Nobody's Around for KIS FM Radio, playing our song to our fans in America. We

answered some fan questions on air with Ryan Seacrest and Kelly squeezed in a performance for Good Afternoon America at the Grove. We performed We Are,

Like Nobody's Around, Covergirl, and You're Not Alone with our backing band, who we worked with for three years. On Thursday, BTR had a long, tiring photo

shoot for Naked magazine which began at 5 am then ended at 5 pm. We were exhausted after a whole day of posing, changing into different outfits, and

getting our makeup done. "That is why I'm not a big fan of photo shoots." Kendall said as Kelly reminded me my solo interviews tomorrow. I went to bed at

night knowing that tomorrow would be the day I would have to tell the world about my Depression and recovery.

**Whew! What a long chapter! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think about the long chapters. The next chapter is about Nathalia's interviews and **

**then she's back in school! I'm adding some drama in school and wait for the next chapter! Panda Out! ^~^**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nina's POV

I slapped my alarm clock as it boomed its annoying ringing sound, for I needed to wake up. If I wasn't ready by 6 am and at the office at 7, Kelly would drag me

out of bed herself. Kelly was our manager, our tour mom, and a friend to me and the guys. I threw my blanket to the side, standing to my feet. I trudged into

the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. After getting ready which means applying my makeup, getting out of my pajamas, and styling my hair into my

everyday waves, I opened a can of Red Bull from the refrigerator. I dressed in a Topshop, navy, skinny jeans, a cream blouse, my black leather jacket, my

printed scarf, and I slipped on my white converse high tops and ran to the office. "Finally, you're here. The first interview with Robin Roberts is going to be quite

long, and the second one is with ABC News' Diane Sawyer." Kelly told me when I plopped down onto the white leather couch. "Good luck, Nat!" The guys were

spending their day writing songs in the studio. They wished me luck as Kelly led me to the car. We got into the back, Kelly going over the interview with me.

"There's going to be some personal questions, so stay calm and good luck in there." I took a couple breaths, to relieve my nerves as we entered the studio.

This is my chance to tell the world my story, the truth, and everything I been keeping a secret. "Hello, Nathalia! I'm Robin!" Robin and I shook hands before

sitting down for the interview.

_INTERVIEW _

Robin: "Nathalia's depression stemmed from a childhood tragedy, losing her father in a

car accident." "Do you remember the night of the accident?"

Nathalia: "Yes, I do." "There was a Father Daughter dance at my school and my dad was running late. I remember sitting on the bleachers alone, waiting for

my dad in my dress. He came when it ended and I was really mad at him. We were in the car and he kept apologizing, he tickled my sides to get a reaction.

When a truck came right at us and our car swerved into a tree.

Robin: "Is must have been very hard, losing your father." "When did you first cut?"

Nathalia: *Nods and responds. "It was a week after the funeral and I was ridden with guilt. I couldn't handle everything I was feeling inside. When I did, it

hurt." "Right after I did it, I felt so ashamed and wrong. I started panicking about how I should cover it up, and it stung. But to me it was a way of coping with

the guilt, and death of my dad."

Robin: "How old were you when you first cut yourself?"

Nathalia: "I was 12."

Robin: "Oh. Did you keep cutting until this point?"

Nathalia: "No, I stopped when I turned 13.

Robin: "You stopped?"

Nathalia: "I was surrounded by my 4 brothers, my little sister, and my mom. I kept myself busy with sports and made sure to be around positive people."

Robin: "Then at 14, you came to LA with James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan and became Big Time Rush. You guys are a worldwide favorite; you reached the top

at such a young age. You're the youngest one in the group, debuting when you were only 14, that's really young."

Nathalia: We actually auditioned for James as moral support and Gustavo only liked Kendall and me. James was furious and heartbroken; he lost his dream of

becoming a singer. Gustavo made us a deal, and we came as a group. That period of time was my happiest. I never even know I had a passion for singing, or

even if I was good at it. Our first album was a hit and we had a sold-out first tour. We were living the dream together.

Robin: "Were you secretly hurting yourself back then?"

Nathalia: "I wasn't, but I had urges. So I would bury myself into work, taking on workloads."

Robin: "After years of secretly battling depression and self harm, Nathalia reached her peak and attempted suicide." *Headlines of Nathalia on newspapers and

magazines* "Did the pressure of fame cause you to attempt suicide?"

Nathalia: "It definitely played a role in it, but everything I was bottling up inside caused my attempt."

Robin: "Nathalia was having the best of worlds, attending high school and being in Big Time Rush." *Group Picture of Nathalia with the Anubis Gang* "You were

currently in school when you decided that."

Nathalia: "I was blaming myself for everything I was feeling. I wanted a normal life, so I decided to take the scholarship. But high school happened. Fights,

breakups, friendships ending, basically high school. I felt like I couldn't trust my friends, and everything got harder."

Robin: "During that time you had broken up with Niall Horan. How was it dating a member of the hottest boy band in the world, and having such a public breakup?"

Nathalia: "It had its ups and downs. I was in love and happy, but the hate and death threats didn't help with my depression. I tried my best to ignore it, but it

got to me. Then after the breakup, Directioners and paparazzi were verbally assaulting me and it was awful. In the position I'm in when you fall in love, or

breakup it's everywhere."

Robin: "Was that when you became depressed again?"

Nathalia: "I fell back into my former state and suffered secretly and alone. I needed a release so I relied on cutting. Also I medicated with alcohol, coming home

wasted and drunk most nights. Doing that, was a way of releasing my emotions and a distraction from being numb. I pretended I was happy in front of

everyone when I was dying inside."

Robin: "During your treatment, what kept you going?"

My family, friends, and Rushers and I wanted to set an example for my sister, Katie. Also, I wanted to prove to everyone that I can get back on my feet and put

100 percent into my music. I wanted my Rushers to be proud of the band not ashamed. I am completely responsible for everything I did. I did smoke a joint, I

did get wasted, but now I'm working on making myself a better person for everyone I love."

Robin: "So what's going to be different now?"

Nathalia: "Well, BTR is going to start working on our 5th album. I'm taking day by day. Recovery never gets a day off; it's something you work on every single

day. I'm going to ignore the hate and if I stop someone from cutting, or taking their life. I'm done. If you're harming yourself, remember you're worth it and we

can all get through this.

Kelly's POV

I quickly wiped away a tear when Nathalia finished the interview. The interview was very open and honest. They were sitting across each other in velvet white

chairs, legs crossed, but relaxed. This studio's environment was very calm and easy going, no super harsh lighting, or the interview probing Nathalia at all.

"That's a wrap!" The cameraman shouted as Nathalia and Robin Roberts stood to their feet. "Thank you so much for allowing us to interview you on your

struggle and recovery. I hope you stay strong." They shook hands and I wrapped my arms around the young superstar. "You did great." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kelly." "We have two hours before your next interview, so let's grab a bite to eat." I told her, glancing down at my watch. My watch read 12:56 as we

got into the car toward a place to eat lunch.

James's POV

The guys and I were throwing munched up paper balls into the trash can since we were having difficulty writing our songs. "This album should be more mature,

it is our fifth album." Kendall says, tapping his pencil on the writing pad in front of him. "Yeah and our fans are also growing up as well." Big Time Rush has been

a band for four years and we had a huge, amazing, and loving fan base. "That is it; I'm going to get some more corndogs." Carlos got up from his seat and

walked out the door. I was wracking my brain for some good song lyrics. We already finished writing the lyrics to Her Love Is My Religion. Kendall started

playing some chords on his guitar. "No one lives forever; we'll be remembered for what we do right now." Kendall sang as he strummed his guitar. Our heads

popped up and Logan, Kendall, and I shared knowing smiles. "Let's get writing!" We started scribbling down some song lyrics on our pads of line paper. "What

are we working on?" Carlos returned with a bag of corndogs in hand and Nathalia. They sat down on the couch, paper balls of paper littering the studio floor,

so you couldn't even see the carpet. "We're working on a song we call Living Louder." Logan told them. "Can I hear what you have so far?" Nat asked us and

we sang it together. "We only have the chorus.' I told them before singing.

No one, no one lives forever

But we will be remembered

For what we do right now

Baby, I'm living louder  
And dreaming longer tonight  
(Living louder, we're living louder)  
And baby, I'm fighting harder  
And loving stronger tonight  
(Loving stronger, we're loving stronger)

Because we're all just kids  
Who grew up way too fast  
Yeah, the good die young  
But the great will always last

"That sounds great so far!" Nat was smiling as we all got working on this song together, as a band.

Nina's POV

After writing most of the song together, I had to leave for my flight back to London. The interviews would air next week, so then everyone would be able to

watch the interview. "Good night!" I shouted as my driver drove away to LAX. Sam and Jeff were with me as I went through security, and we walked to the

gate. I was so worn out from the interviews and the tedious songwriting routines. When we would write our songs, I would just grab a pad of paper, a pencil,

my guitar, and sit anywhere to write our hit songs. "Flight 256 for London Heathrow Airport is now boarding." That was my signal to stand up and enter the

gate. I flew the business class with Sam and Jeff beside me. During the boring, long flight I got thinking about this week. Big Time Rush won two Grammys, got

on the best dressed list, TMZ mobbed me and Harry after our dinner, scandals, rumors, and pictures came out of me and Harry flipping the paps off, BTR

addressed the rumors, the usual work, and I did two candid interviews with Diane Sawyer and Robin Roberts. I yawned, thinking, _what a week! _But this is what

BTR does, we're songwriters, performers, singers, and the usual promotional for the band. Looking back at during my interview with Diane Sawyer, I did debut

really young. Justin Bieber debuted he was fifteen, while I was fourteen. I looked out the window and all I could see was black, it seemed like someone threw

black paint all over my window, that's how dark the sky was.

Eddie's POV

I got used to driving in London, so I decided to pick up Nina from the airport with Amber. I parked my car in the airport parking lot and we waited by the gate to

see Nina. The sound of screams made me jump as hundreds of teenage girls and boys ran to a girl. "Looks like Nina arrived." Amber and I ran over to Nina, only

to get trampled by Nina's fans. I waved my hand in the air so Sam and Jeff could help us. They spotted us and helped us up. Airport security came running to

help Nathalia out of the airport. Although the guards were trying to help her out of there, she nudged them away as she signed for her fans. "Nathalia you

can't possibly sign for every single fan here! We need to go now!" Sam told her as Nina waved goodbye to the fans. "Hey, there Nathalia! You coming back to

school after your week in LA? Congrats on BTR's Grammys." A man with a camera conversed with Nina, but Nina wasn't even answering back. "Thank you, have

a nice day." Nina's expression told us that she was tolerating the paparazzi and cameras. "Nathalia, any comment on you and Harry?" "Who are you with?"

Nina asked the man. "I'm with TMZ." He answered, Nina turned away and the corners of her mouth tugged up into a smile when her eyes landed on us. We

walked with her to my car while fans and the TMZ camera guys followed us. "Are you and Harry fucking?" Before Nina could answer, Amber shut the door. I

started the ignition and was about to back the car out when, "Eddie, the security are making room for you to drive away, so wait a bit." Jeff told me from his

seat. "What are you talking about?" Puzzled, I looked and saw dozens of people placing barriers so the fans would stay away. TMZ were still recording and

Nina looked straight ahead. "Go." I backed my car out of the parking lot and drove the hell out that airport. "Is it always like that?" Amber asked who was

sitting beside Nina. "No, but there are some rumors going around so…" Sam's voice trailed off as I kept my concentration on my driving. "So anything fun I

missed?" Amber started talking a mile a minute as I drove back home. "So what rumors?" I asked, trying to converse with Jeff who was sitting in the passenger

seat. "Nathalia and Harry Styles were having dinner and they flipped the paparazzi off when they were being followed, which led to a string of rumors about

Nathalia and Harry dating." My eyes widened and I kept my mouth shut. I parked my car in my own, personal parking space; a perk of being the headmaster's

son.

Nina's POV

It was daytime in London and cold London air whipped my skin when I stepped out of Eddie's car. LA is so sunny and you can't even tell it was the middle of

winter but here was a different story. The sky was grey, stormy and looked as if it could rain any second. I carried my backpack into the house, only to be

welcomed by Jerome, holding an icepack to his eye. "Uhm, what the hell happened? We were only gone for an hour!" Eddie asked Jerome. "Long story short,

Mara accidently punched me when I bothered her during her workout DVD." "Ouch." I cringed and walked up the stairs to my room. I set down my white

backpack on the bed and took off my vanilla beanie, falling onto the bed. I closed my eyes for a second, breathed out, and opened them up again. I was pretty

beat from the flight and the nasty things people were saying about me. My gaze landed on the giant teddy bear I received for my seventeenth birthday from

Michael, Luke, Ashton, and Calum. My eyelids drooped as I fell asleep cuddling with the huge stuffed bear.

**Another super long chapter! Niall/Nina moment in the next chapter. Please REVIEW! Enjoy this chapter! Panda Out! **


End file.
